Hunters and Flowers
by persona3adict
Summary: I'm possessed by a celestial being, stuck in a world where I have no currency of and I'm 12. What's there to like and love? Friends of course! I guess I'll stick with Gon and Killua for the remainder of my time here and make friends on the way! I'll try not to make them too suspicious of me though. OC insert. starts at the beginning of the series. Pairings?
1. A x new x adventure

I died.

' _What a shitty death'_ I thought to myself.

I got hit by a truck as I walked home from a convention holding my hunter x hunter merchandise.

I fell down the road hard and felt my consciousness fade away. I moved my gaze to see my boyfriend whom I might never see again rushed to me as he screamed and begged for me to stay awake. He still talked but I couldn't hear him anymore as everything went black.

I died and I don't know what's going to happen next.

Accepting my fate I made one last selfish and impossible wish to myself; ' _I_ _just wish the afterlife is a fun anime show..that would be awesome!'_

* * *

" **Do you wish to be reborn, human?"**

My eyes snapped open to see a giant glowing snake in front of me. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. It seemed like I'm being asked to make a wish. Be reborn? Reborn as what? Reborn as a human or an animal? I don't understand? Wait, is this what the afterlife is like? The snake chuckled and hissed.

" **By luck you have died the moment I created a being. This being is a very powerful being but it does not have a world to watch over nor does it have the ability to protect a world and oversee it. I chose you to be the master of this being for the time being until it has developed into a creature worthy of overseeing a world.**

' _THAT DOESN'T SOUND RIGHT, I'VE WATCHED MEKAKUCITY ACTORS AND THEY ALL ENDED UP HAVING TO GO TO THE DAZE! '_

" **We are celestial beings with no physical shape or form, what you see in front of you now is an illusion I have made. By no means are you special but at the time your soul separated from your body, I found you. I am by no means a god if you were wondering that."**

"..Can't you just revive me in my old body?" The snake shakes its head.

" **Your soul will be rejected in your body now. You have no more place in that world for you to go back unless you take someone else's life away"**

' _So that's why people get possessed'_

"Then what am I supposed to do now? Where am I to go?"

" **I have found a most suited world for you to go to. Both of you will be able to harness each other's abilities. This being works by granting wishes, which means it'll only grant wishes to the creatures that earn its trust. You are its master so it will always obey your orders. You can even abuse its powers if you wish. The wishes you make will not have any price for you and it are sharing the same body, you're just in control. "**

"A world where we will get to use powers. Alright, it's not like I have a choice or anything anyway. I'll accept this task and will take care of the being you have created. I will make sure it will grow to be a worthy celestial being just like you…Um..what's your name?"

" **We celestial beings have no name. We are only creatures who oversee and watch worlds. "**

I frowned at that. That's sad, not even having a name….I'll make sure the being who's going to share a body with me will have a name then!

"I'll call you Mimi then! Since you're like a mother…I'm sorry I suck at making names..is that alright?" The snake looked surprised and chuckles a bit.

" **Whatever you wish, human."** I nodded at it and smiled.

"Then that's settled. My name is Ella but by the next time we meet I'll have to change it for the sake of adjusting to that world. Thank you for giving me another chance to live" The snake nodded and I suddenly started to glow. I can see a huge snake go inside of my chest but it didn't hurt at all. I guess that's the celestial being's creation.

" **Farewell. "**

I was suddenly engulfed in light and was enveloped by darkness yet again.

* * *

I woke up in a familiar looking boat and heard a familiar voice scream something that I couldn't understand. I looked up to see Gon who talked to the captain, which I'm guessing is about the storm coming. Ah. I'm in hunter x hunter. I can't act surprised now since I just met a celestial being. I sure do wish I could understand what they were saying.

Wait a minute..

' _Hey…uh..celestial being..are you there?'_

" _ **Yes. I am here."**_ It sounded like those tampered voice that has 3 different tones of voice to it and was monotonous.

' _oh shit.. um…So..first of all what's your name?'_

" _ **Name? I have no name. You're my master so you should be able to name me if you wish."**_

' _Well then. I'll call you Aiz"_

" _ **Aiz it is. What do you need my assistance for?"**_

' _I'd like to be able to understand the language and to be able to write….…ah! And have a really long stamina that allows me to run far for a very long time.'_

" _ **As you wish, my master"**_

' _thank you very much_.'

For a while nothing really happened. I decided to go inside the deck and sat down on the very end. I can hear people say that I wasn't taking the hunter exam to seriously or that a little girl shouldn't be here. I expected it anyway knowing that only Leorio, Kurapika and Gon end up passing. I hope I do to…. I want to be able to experience and be part of their adventures.

Wait. Hold up.

Did they say little girl?!

I rushed to the lavatory and stared at the window.

I turned into a 12 year old girl. I looked when I was a kid. I had long black hair that had shorter hair up front and long hair on the back which reached down to my waist and black eyes. I wore a white dress with a bit of frills and a yellow ribbon tied under my chest area. I wore white sandals that paired with it. It was a cute dress…and to be honest I'd say I looked cute. I took a while in the restroom when suddenly a man pounded the door and told me he needed it. He sounded sick so I got out. I rushed to where the other applicants were and saw Gon who tended to them and Katsuo. On the side Kurapika read a book and Leorio ate an apple. I went near Gon and asked him if he needed any help. He smiled at me and bam, my heart skipped a beat.

' _How can he smile so innocently?!'_

"Thank you for the help! Can you please get some water for the rest of the people?" I nodded and rushed to the kitchen and took 3 glasses of water. Thank god I was once a waitress in my old life; though with my smaller hands I couldn't get as much as I wanted. I gave it to the people who asked for some water when suddenly the captain told us to go to follow him. I watched as Gon, Leorio and Kurapika went and followed behind them. We stood in front of the captain and I anxiously waited for the captain to ask questions.

"First tell me your names?" The captain asked as he looked at us seriously. Beside the captain was Katsuo who held a binder. Ah, we're starting the test now.

"I'm Gon!" He said as he raised his hand up. Gosh, this kid looks like a bundle of sunshine.

"I'm Kurapika" He said monotonously

"It's Leorio" and he said with a scowl. It feels so different when you're beside them. The captain looked at me and I smiled.

"I'm Hana!" _That name is perfect cause I won't be able to forget it!_

"Why do you want to become Hunters?" the captain asked _.' It'll be hard to answer this since I can't just say I woke up on your boat and have to_ _help a celestial being develop! Argh..what to say what to say '_

I was too deep in thought that I missed the part when Gon said he want to be a hunter in order to find his dad and Leorio confronts Gon. Kurapika agrees and told them that he'd expose his deepest secrets if he tells them. The Captain then told Katsuo that there would be two additional dropouts and explained that this is part of the hunter exam and to think of an answer carefully.

"So he says" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Gon say that. I made up a good excuse now so I'm ready.

"Should have told us sooner" murmured Leorio.

I glanced at Kurapika who hesitated a bit but then spoke. "I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan. Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a hunter and hunt down that band, the Phantom Troupe. " I looked at him sadly _'He's going to sacrifice his own life for hunting that group down just to make a chain'_

"So you want to become a bounty hunter. The Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. Not even the most grizzled Hunters can touch them. You'd be throwing your away your life."

Kurapika closed his eyes "I do not fear death. I fear only that my rage will fade over time." His eyes turned red for a second and I looked at Leorio who suddenly spoke afterwards.

"So, in other words, you want revenge. Does that require that you become a Hunter? "

"That may be the stupidest question I've ever heard, Leorio." Kurapika said as a matter of factly.

"That's Leorio-san to you!" Leorio shouted at Kurapika.

"Places accessible only to Hunters…Information otherwise unobtainable…Actions otherwise impossible…There are more reasons than your brain could possibly handle" Gon suddenly cuts off Leorio before he could say another word. I sweat a bit _'They're still gonna fight after this'_

"Hey! Why do you want to become a hunter, Leorio-san?" Leorio smiles and straightens himself up.

"Me? I'll make it short. I want money. Money can get you everything!" He makes the money sign with his hand and grinned brightly. "A big house! A nice car! Good liquor! "

"You can't buy class with money, Leorio" Leorio's mood suddenly dropped once Kurapika said his name without a –san. Leorio turned around and glared at Kurapika.

"That's three times now. Step outside. I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline, here and now." _'Oh shit'_

"Take that back, Leorio!" They both glare at each other more if it's even possible

"Take it back."

"That's Leorio-san to you."

Kurapika clicked his tongue and rushed outside

"U-Um guys-" I was cut off by the captain who called the two and told them they're not finished yet.

"Just let them go. Mito-san once told me…If you want to get to know someone you need to make an effort to learn why they're angry. It's important for them to understand why they're mad. So we should let them settle this themselves. By the way, why do you want to become a hunter Hana?" I looked at Gon and was a bit surprised he even remembered me. The captain also looked at me and waited for an answer.

"I want to become a hunter to return a favor to someone who gave me a second chance in life!" I smiled softly and the captain looked at me curiously and was about to talk again when suddenly a crew member called out for the captain and pointed at the watersprout. The captain then commands Katsuo to lower the sails which Gon volunteered to help. I also volunteered to help and Katsuo and Gon nodded at me and Katsuo said to follow him. Everyone tried to lower the sails as we pulled the ropes backwards. I looked at the side and saw Kurapika and Leorio arguing. I continued pulling on the ropes and saw Katsuo getting caught by the blind. I held the rope and continued to pull.

"Katsuo-san!" Gon and I simultaneously called out. Kurapika and Leorio tried to get Katsuo but failed but then Gon leaped out and caught Katsuo. Luckily Kurapika and Leorio caught Gon. I continued pulling the rope and successfully lowered it thanks to the help of the rest of the crew. The rest ran and helped them get back to the boat.

After the storm, Leorio and Kurapika scolded Gon. I ran towards Gon and hugged him as I cried in relief.

"Goooon, I'm so glad you're safe!" Gon laughed and hugged me back and smiled at Kurapika and Leorio.

"But you both caught me!"

Leorio and Kurapika were stunned and I pulled away, sniffling "I-I knew..y-you guys..w-would make it!"

"Gon! " Katsuo called out to us as he run. Gon and I stood up and I smiled at Katsuo in relief.

"Thank goodness you're okay Katsuo-san!" I said happily. He nodded "It's all thank to Gon! He saved my life."

"I couldn't have done it alone. These two helped save you" Kurapika and Leorio looked surprised and Katsuo thanked them.

"No, you don't need to thank me." Said Kurapika.

"Well..yeah, I'm glad you're okay." Said Leorio with a small blush and a wide grin.

Kurapika smiled and apologized for his rude behavior to Leorio. Leorio became flustered and insisted on just being called Leorio. Leorio also apologized and told Kurapika he takes back what he said. Gon smiled and I clapped.

"Now that Kurapika and Leorio are friends, we can finally be considered as friends and pass the hunter exams together!" They both looked at me with amused eyes and Gon nodded. "Yeah! Let's all pass the hunter exams as friends!" Gon and I did a high five which earned a sigh from Leorio and a smile from Kurapika.

The captain goes in and laughed before he told us that he'll personally bring us to the port closest to the exam site.

"Really? But what about our test?" Gon asked. The captain climbed the ladder halfway before he turned around to us.

"Didn't I tell you four? It's my decision to make." He grinned at us "And all four of you pass!"

We all smiled and Gon and I jumped for joy "Alright/Yay!" we said at the same time.

* * *

We arrived at Dolle Harbor. Kurapika and Leorio looked around and I stayed behind with Gon to talk to the captain. Gon shook the captains hand and told the captain that he had fun. I went near the captain and bowed down thanking him for bringing us to the port safely. The captain grinned and patted my head and told me not to be so formal.

"Right! As a token of my appreciation, I'll give you some advice."

"Advice? " Gon blinked and looked at the captain curiously. I put my hands on my back and listened to them. The captain points at the big cedar tree on the hill. I looked at it and smiled. _'That's where those shapeshifters live!'_

"Look. See that big cedar tree on the hilltop? You should make your way there first. It's a shortcut for the first exam?" Gon and I beamed at that.

"Shortcut!? So, we just need to head for that tree! We'll do that, Captain! Thanks!" The captain winks at us and wished us best of luck.

"Yep! Same to you Take care! Come on Hana,Let's go! " Gon runs off and I follow not before I waved at the captain goodbye.

As we ran to find Kurapika and Leorio, Gon and I talked a bit.

"Hey, Hana, how old are you?" Gon asked curiously.

"12 , what about you Gon?" Gon jumped and grinned

"I'm 12 too! Where are you from Hana?"

"I'm from a land far far away" Gon blinked

"I see, Ah! Look they're in front of the directory!" I saw them and we rushed to their side. We all looked at the big map and Gon told Kurapika and Leorio about the cedar tree. Leorio found it strange because the notice he got was that the exam is supposed to be held somewhere in Zaban City and that the tree is on the opposite direction. Kurapika asked if we misheard it and Go confirmed to head toward the cedar tree.

"Leorio, Kurapika. I think the captain is right. I don't think the hunter exam is so easy that we'd just take the bus…if it was that easy everyone should be a hunter by now. It also doesn't specifically say where in Zaban City we're meant to go…so there might be people from the hunter association who are there near the cedar tree that will take us to the hunter examination site. " I said to them. Kurapika nodded

"It makes sense if you put it that way. Our task is to find the exam site using a limited amount of information. This might be one part of the test " He stated.

"It's settled then! We're going to the cedar tree!" Gon said as he walked to the opposite direction from the bus. I followed him and Kurapika did to. Leorio shouted that the bus going to Zaban is about to leave and walked to the opposite direction. Leorio ran towards us and spouted that he knew we'd be lonely without him and that it's no fun to travel alone so he decided to stick with us a little bit longer. I smiled at Leorio.

"We're glad to have you back Leorio! Why didn't you take the bus?" I asked curiously as we walked up the hill. The two in front looked at Leorio and Leorio gulped

"….T-Turns out it was a t-trap….. " I giggled and Gon smiled before grinned before he said:

"I told you that we had to go to the cedar tree!" Leorio blushed and turned away. I just smiled at them. It was nice to know that a lot of things happened behind the scenes from what the anime just showed.

We reached the town where the old lady with the questions is located. We watched as a bunch of masked people appeared and bought a stage with them. The old lady said twice 'exciting..' then cheered 'The exciting two choice quiz!'. While the three looked flabbergasted, I clapped my hands

"It is exciting!" Gon laughed nervously and the other two just stared at me.

She coughed and told us about that she'll administer a single question quiz to let us pass. Leorio questioned what was going on and the lady stated that we'll be given five seconds to state our answers. She continued to explain that if we give the wrong answer we'll be disqualified and we'll have to give up on this year's hunter exam.

"I see, then this is part of the hunter exam" Said Kurapika.

"If that's the case, I happen to be a quiz expert! Wait. Only one question?" questioned Leorio.

"Your answer will be either the number 1 or 2. Any other answer will be considered incorrect."

"Wait a minute. All four of us share one question? So if one of them answers incorrectly, I'm disqualified, too?" Leorio asked with a concerned face.

"As if that would happen. What scares me is the high likelihood of the vice versa happening." Countered Kurapika as he crossed his arms.

"But you know…This way's easier, since only one of us needs to know the answer. I'm not good at quizzes. " Gon said happily. I nodded and wrapped my arms around arm and smiled.

"Gon's right! Gon and I are bad at quizzes so we'll leave it to you both!" I winked and Kurapika and Leorio agreed that we both had a point. _'Gon and I will just have to keep silent..Kurapika knows about this but Leorio will go berserk. We'll still pass anyway'_

"Hey,there. Hurry it up or else I'll answer the question first" I looked at the guy who followed us here and blinked. "Ah, it's you!" I said out loud.

"Who is he?" Leorio asked me and Gon answered.

"He followed us here, all the way from port. "

"Huh? Seriously?"

"Sorry, kids. I happened to overhear your conversation. "

The lady asked us what do we want to do and we let the guy go first since he seemed eager and we could get a chance to know the questions.

"Now for the question" a squeak could be heard and a caw of the crow too. "Evil villains have captured your mother and lover. You can only save one. Select 1 for your mother, or 2 for your lover. Which will you save?"

The three jumped a bit and Leorio questioned how is this even a quiz. I just stood and watched the scene. _'He'll answer 1 because he can't replace his mother but you can find another lover. What a stupid answer…and horrible at that'_

The crow caws and the lady let him pass. The guy whispered that they just have to tell the old lady what she wants to hear before he walked away. Leorio got mad and said it was bull and how that was the right answer.

"It wasn't the correct answer Leorio." I said which earned a surprised look from Kurapika and Gon.

"Hah?! Then why did he pass!?" I smiled at Leorio and tilted my head

"He didn't. I got the gist of this quiz. So I'll give a signal after she asks the question." I winked which made Leorio angrier

"If we get the wrong answer we all fail!Plus this is a sham! I'll find another route to go there" Leorio said as was about to walk away before the lady stopped him

"Wait right there! It's too late! Walk away and you'll be disqualified!" Leorio looked surprised and I smiled at Leorio.

"Trust me. We won't fail" I turned around and looked at the lady "Ask us the question." The lady looked at me surprised then proceeded to ask the question.

"Here is your question. " The squeak and the caw "Your son and daughter have been kidnapped. You can only rescue one. Select 1 for your son, or 2 for your daughter. Which will you rescue" Kurapika and Gon looked at me and I put my finger on my lips. Kurapika's eyes widened and he kept silent. I looked at Leorio who was about to burst but he didn't since got the message. I looked at Gon who looked like he was thinking.

"Five"

"four"

"three"

"two"

"one"

"Buzz! Time's up!"

Kurapika and I sighed in relief and I turned to Leorio who jumped to attack the old lady. Kurapika saw this and blocked the attack, which made the stick Leorio used break.

"MOVE KURAPIKA! I WON'T BE SATISFIED UNTIL I'VE TAUGHT THIS HAD A LESSON!" Shouted Leorio

"CALM DOWN LEORIO!"

"HOW AM I ABLE TO CALM DOWN!?"

"YOU'LL WASTE OUR CORRECT RESPONSE!"

Leorio backed away and looked at Kurapika, surprised. "Correct response?" Kurapika sighed and hid his wooden sword thingies away.

"We gave the correct response. Silence was the correct response"

"Silence? What do you mean…" Leorio asked.

"There was no right answer Leorio. This quiz had no right answer but we could only state 1 or 2 as the answer. We weren't meant to respond to any of those because both of those answers are wrong. Being silent was the only answer " I answered Leorio

"but what about the other guy?"

"They never said he gave the right answer. She only said, "You may pass". In other words, this path is the wrong path" stated Kurapika.

"That's right." The old lady stood up and walked towards the door. She told us that this is the correct path, we walk there and it will take us directly to the tree and that a couple lived in the cabin beneath the tree, that they serve as navigator and that if we met their standards they would guide us to the exam site. Leorio dropped his stick, went to the old lady and apologized for his rudeness. She said that she doesn't mind and that she enjoyed meeting people like Leorio. I go to Gon and poked him "Gon, it's over" He sighed and and fell down on the ground and said that he can't answer the question. Leorio and Kurapika told him that the quiz is over.

"I know that! But you know…what if I run into a situation like that and I can only save one person …what should I do then?" Leorio and Kurapika looked at him, shocked. I just listened to Gon as he continued.

"It wouldn't be right to choose just one…but one day, I might have to make that choice. " He looked down and I patted him on the head.

"Think about it when it happens in the future Gon. Right now, dwelling on it will make your head hurt" I said softly. "When that happens, we'll be prepared"

Gon nodded and stood up "You're right Hana!" I smiled at him.

"But y'know Hana, You said you were bad at quizzes like me so how come you answered this one?" I blinked and noticed that Kurapika and Leorio were curious too. Winked at them

"It was a guess hehehe" I laughed nervously as the two sweatdropped. Gon smiled "You must be smart then Hana!" I blushed at the compliment and scratched my cheek.

We walked to the path that was instructed to us by the lady and prepared ourselves for what will be in store for us.

But you know, I already know what happens.

* * *

Thank you for reading it! I know it's long but I appreciate your time! Please leave a review and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!


	2. The x hunter x exam

It was dark out and we continued to walk. Leorio was complaining about how we've been walking for more than two hours about the signage, being hungry and for needing a dump.

Kurapika saw the house and told us about it. Leorio knocked and asked if anyone was in….no response. 'The Kiriko must be inside now preparing for their act'. He opened the door and we all gasped. They were a lot more terrifying in front than on tv.

"A transforming magical beast, The Kiriko! They can take human form! That's an extremely intelligent creature. " Explained Kurapika as he drew his bokkens.

"There's a woman in his arms!" exclaimed Gon who took out his rod and prepared himelf.

"And the guy on the floor needs medical attention." Said Leorio.

The Kiriko jumped out of the window with the woman; Kurapika and Gon chased out to the window but stopped when the man begged to save his wife. I narrowed my eyes at the man 'He's a good actor'

Gon jumped out of the window while Kurapika dropped his bag and told Leorio and I to take care of the injured man. Leorio nodded and I stared at the man before assisting Leorio in whatever I can.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Leorio asked me in concern as he tended to the man's wounds. I smiled at him and nodded

"Believe in them Leorio! They'll see through this trap!" I said with determined eyes as I stared down the man. "We'll tend to your wounds sir so I hope you won't do anything to further hurt yourself. " The man stared at me seriously before nodding. Leorio looked at me crazily before he continued to treat the man.

The only thing I helped out with is giving Leorio the tools he needed. When we finished Leorio turned to me and frowned.

"Oi! Why did you seem like you were threatening the man?" asked Leorio. Leorio took a defensive stance in front of the male. I blinked and tilted his head

"Well he isn't human for one but I know he isn't going to hurt us. I'm guessing this is part of the test " too" I said as a matter of factly. The man and Leorio looked at me, surprised.

"H-How can you be so sure that I'm not human?" asked the man. I shrugged.

"Just a guess. Besides, even if you're not human, Leorio and I wouldn't leave you injured…Right?" I turned and smiled to Leorio who nodded and looked dumbfounded. Leorio seemed not to believe me since he kept reassuring the man who begged for his wife. I just kept silent and helped Leorio as much as I can.

We all stood in front of the house where the family gathered and marveled at Gon's ability to differentiate them. I went near Gon and bowed at the husband and wife before going back to Kurapika and Leorio's side. I smiled at the two who looked at Gon in shock as he casually talked to them like nothing happened and whispered to themselves. Gon even had to explain that the one they beat up is the husband.

The Kiriko's explained to us that they were navigators and that their family provides support for the hunter exam. The woman waved and said she's their daughter and the man said that he's their son.

"Man, you had us fooled!" Exclaimed Leorio.

"The Hunter Exam changes site every year. It's quite difficult to locate it. " said the husband.

"So we Navigators help by guiding the applicants to the site." Said the wife.

"But we don't help every candidate" Said the daughter

"We test applicants to see if they're qualified to take the exam." Said the son.

"Kurapika-dono, you successfully used the most vague of hints to determine that we weren't spouses. The hint was these tattoos which, in this region, mark a woman as single for life. Kurapika-dono demonstrated that he is very knowledgeable. Therefore, he passes"

We all smiled for Kurapika and Gon and him did a fist bump. I congratulated Kurapika and he nodded at me.

"Hana-dono." I tensed up and straightened myself. "You were the first one out of everyone to know that I was not human. You used your sharp senses to figure out that I was also not in any shape or form harmful and helped tend to my wounds despite knowing I was human. Therefore, you pass" I sighed in relief and saw Gon raise his hands up. We high fived each other and Leorio patted my head.

"Leorio-dono" Cue Leorio who tensed up like me too "You were the one who did not figure out who I was and defended myself. However, even when you found out you dressed to my wounds faster and more accurate than any doctor and more importantly, you continued to reassure me that my wife was safe."

"S-Stop it it's embarrassing " He said with a flustered face.

"Your kindness makes you worthy to take the hunter exam. Thus, you pass"

"REALLY?! " Leorio sighed as he fell down the ground in relief. Gon congratulated him and they did a fist bump and I patted Leorio on the head. Leorio groaned and I laughed.

"And finally, Gon-dono"

Gon stood straight "Yes"

"Your superhuman physical ability and powers of observation make you worthy to take the Hunter pass!"

We all smiled for gon and they fistbumped while I hugged him from behind "We all passed!" I cried out and they all smiled softly.

We all held onto the navigators knees as we were taken to the hunter exam sight. Gon was happy we all passed and Kurapika said it's too early to be delighted since we just received the right to take the real test. Leorio got mad and almost fell down and we laughed at him.

"We can all do this!" I said excitedly and they nodded.

* * *

We arrived in Zaban city and walked the streets. Gon and I looked at in awe and went to different booths.

"Gon look! " I said as we went to a booth that sold Zaban's famous panda-frog-on-a-stick! He beamed up and we ran to another booth that sold a brooch that looked like a purple turtle. We kept going to look at different booths before we were called by Leorio. We ran to them and after a while we arrived at the place. The three looked in awe and I just followed the navigator.

"Hey guys, this is where the place is!" I waved at them and they looked at me as if I grew a second head. They should stop looking at me like that

We all stood in front of a restaurant and Leorio complained at that. The Navigator explained that this is the perfect place for a hunter exam because no one expects that hunters gather there. We all nodded and went in the place. The Navigator talked to the owner about having steak for three and how he'd like it grilled over a low flame, until cooked. We proceeded to the backroom and was told to wait there. Leorio asked about the others before Gon cut him off.

"I can't wait for the steak combo!" Gon said excitedly. I nodded and drooled a bit

"I'm hungry too. I hope it's big!"

"Gon, Hana, that was just the password to get us inside." Kurapika explained.

"What, so we don't get to eat" Gon pouted and I did too. I knew this was going to happen but I had my hopes up since I was hungry as hell.

"One in every ten thousand" We all turned to the navigator .

"That's the number of applicants who make it through this far every year. You've done extremely well for first-timers. Well good luck. " He was about to leave when Gon raised his hand.

"Thanks!" Gon said as he waited for a handshake. The navigator shook his hand "I would be happy to serve as your Navigator next year, as well." Before he looked the door and we went down.

"It appears that this room is an elevator" Kurapika stated as he sat down. Leorio sat down and grumbled.

"That bastard, that meant that he expects us to fail this year." Leorio groaned.

"Once in every three years. The frequency when a rookie passes the test" Kurapika then continued to explained about the harshness of the hunter exam.

Then there goes their debate about Hunter being money grabbers and glory hog. They both go to Gon for the debate which made me glad I was left out. I laughed nervously as Gon looked at me like he needed help as they asked which kind of hunter they wanted him to be. I slammed the table

"Come on guys! Poor Gon looks conflicted!" I defended Gon and they looked at me. Before they can even say anything the elevator 'bing' and they held the fight off which made Gon sighed in relief and thank me. I nodded and we all went out of the elevator only to be greeted by a tense atmosphere. It was all the applicants. I looked around in search for specific people of course…coughKilluaandHisokacough..

"Strange atmosphere down here" whispered Leorio.

"They clearly differ from the hunter applicants we saw at the port and in the city. Each is a master, in their own right.." stated Kurapika.

"Excuse me.." Gon said but stopped when everyone looked away. "Everyone's really tense. "

"Hello. Please take a number." Bean said as he gave away our numbers.

Leorio got 403, Kurapika got 404 and Gon got 405. I got 406 by chance.

"Be sure to wear this on your chest at all time. Be careful not to lose it" with that, bean walked away.

"Haven't seen you guys around before" I gritted my teeth and turned around. It was Tonpa, my most hated character since he sucked.

He explained to them that it's his thirty-fifth attempt and that he's like an exam veteran. He then proceeded with his nice guy act while I just kept silent. Gon asked if there were other who took the test a bunch of times. He then explained about 255 Todo the wrestler, 103 Bourbon the snake charmer, 191 bodoro the kung fu master, the amori brothers, 384 Gereta and said that there are a lot more.

Then a scream filled the air and we looked at the direction of it. The arm of the guy turned into flower petals. Ah, he bumped to Hisoka! I looked at the scene in awe…It looked pretty when close up. Yes, I have weird tastes. I like gruesome things.

"Oh how peculiar, His arms seem to have become flower petals. No smoke and mirrors here. Do take care, when you bump into someone you should really apologize" Hisoka said with his suave voice. Everyone sweated and Tonpa called him a psychopath. Number 44 Hisoka, the magician. He then continued to say about the fact that he killed an examiner. I narrowed my eyes and went in front of the man

"Sir, are you alright?!" The guy was too scared to even respond to me and I can feel Hisoka's gaze on me.

'Aiz, I want you to to bring back this guys arms'

 **'As you wish, Master** '

I felt everyones gaze on me as my hands started to glow and the arm suddenly went back. The guy snapped out of his trance and bowed at me and started to call me his savior. I sweatdropped and smiled nervously

"I-It's fine….I don't mind.." I then turned around and walked to Hisoka

"Hisoka-san! Please don't just make others people arms disappear just like that!" I huffed at him and he looked at me surprised. He then smiled at me and looked at me as if he was interested.

"Little girl you revived that man's arms right? You must be….powerful" He said as if he was lusting. I shook my head and smiled

"No. I just know a bit of ….magic like you!" I winked crossed my arms. "No more of that okay?" He then nodded and I walked away, knowing that he stared at me intently. I walked back to my friends who looked at me crazily and I huffed

"He was mean so I had to do that!" I looked at the juices and was about to tell them about Tonpa when suddenly a bell rang and we all turned around to see Satotz. I didn't pay attention to the instructions and talked to Aiz.

'Aiz can I have a sling bag with sweets in it?'

"As you wish, Master"

A white sling bag with flowers in it appeared. I opened it and nodded in satisfaction. There were chocorobots, lollipops, chocolate bars from my world and pieces of candies….And there were some that were coffee flavored! Yum!

"Hana, let's walk!" I snapped out of my daze when Gon patted my shoulder and told me that.

We started to walk and everyone picked up the pace. I ran with Gon and he just encouraged me. Thank god I wished for endurance.

"Gon, do you think we'll all pass?" I asked him curiously. I know they'll all pass but me…I don't know. I don't want to take advantage of Aiz. Only in some occasions!

Gon nodded "Yeah! Of course we'll all pass. We did say we'll pass as friends, right?" he looked at me with those hazelnut eyes and I blushed then nodded. Damn him and his innocent yet knowing eyes.

I looked around and saw that there were a lot of dropouts already. I felt bad for them but this is how the hunter exam is… A grueling and painstaking test that only the chosen few who have the ability, wisdom and luck will be able to pass.

"Hey! Wait up, kid!" We heard Leorio shout and ran to him.

"Hm?" KILLUA! IT WAS KILLUA!

"You should show some respect to the hunter exam!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!"

"Why?"

"Wha—This is an endurance test!"

"No it isn't!" cut off Gon

"Huh? Gon, what are you saying?" Exclaimed Leorio as he looked at Gon angrily.

"The examiner only told us to follow him" I nodded at that

"He never said anything about not being able to use skateboards or whatever to follow him" I added.

"Whose side are you guys on, eh?!" Leorio shouted. Killua went near Gon and I.

"Hey, how old are you guys?" Asked Killua.

"We're both twelve! " Answered Gon. Killua hummed and flipped his skateboard.

"I guess I'll run too." We bothed 'awwed' at him

"That was cool! " said Gon.

"I'm Killua"

"I'm Gon! And this is Hana" I waved at Killua who nodded at me as we continued to run. It's so overwhelming to be able to run beside THE GREAT GON and KILLUA. I grinned happily and just enjoyed the moment.

After a while, Gon and I heard a loud thump and saw Leorio who panted and held his knees. Gon stared at him for a while and I looked at him in worry. I inhaled and shouted at Leorio.

"OI! YOU CAN DO IT LEORIO!" Leorio suddenly stood up and started to dash and shouted "DAAAMN IT AAAAALL!" Gon smiled at Leorio then at me and he used his fishing rod to get the suitcase which earned an awed look from Killua.

"Cool!" We started to run again and Killua said "You gotta let me try that later!"

"If you let me try your skateboard, okay?"

We ran and Killua proposed to race. Gon was in but I said that I wanted to run leisurely which got a 'you're boring' from Killua and a pout from Gon…then I changed my mind and decided to race with them. Gon added that whoever loses buys dinner and all agreed before we started.

By this time, Kurapika and Leorio should have the talk about the Kurta clan and about Leorio wanting to be a doctor. I looked at the two who looked happy as they raced. Maybe I should put some effort in this? I did wish for stamina.

"I'm impressed you guys can keep up with me" Killua said with his unfazed look.

Gon grin and scratched the back of his head "Really?"

Killua raised an eyebrow "Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow." Gon 'hmm'd ' at that. "At this rate, The hunter exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun"

"Hey, why do you want to become a hunter?" Asked gon.

"Me? I'm not really interested on becoming a hunter" stated Killua

"What? "

"I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought It'd be fun. But this is disappointing. What about you?" He looked at Gon who blinked.

"Well, my dad's a hunter! So I want to be a hunter, like my dad!" Gon answered. Gon explained about how he doesn't know what kind of hunter Ging is, how he was raised and all. I just listened behind them and smiled softly. They're going to be best friends and be all happy. I'll make sure!

They looked like they were about to ask questions to me when we saw the end of the tunnel. We all dashed to it when Satotz stopped and screamed 'Goal!' together. We looked like we crossed the line simultaneously.

The two argued about who got there first. I just kept silent and laughed nervously.

"Maa Maa..We all got here at the same time.. " I looked at Satotz "Right, Satotz-san?" He blinked and nodded.

"I believe you three got here simultaneously" I smiled and they whined.

"How about I treat you guys dinner? In a sense I did loose since I was behind you guys" They both agreed to it and I pulled something out of my bag. Killua seemed to realize that it was a golden chocorobo. I gave each of them one and smiled.

"Here's your prizes!" Killua marveled at the golden chocorobo in his hands.

"How did you get this?!" He asked. I just shrugged "I got it from a crane game and didn't know I'd get two in a row."

"But this is ultra rare! You sure you wanna give this to me? It costs millions!" I nodded.

"Friends are more important than millions" He blushed at that and Gon giggled

"Thank you Hana" Gon said with a smile.

* * *

And I'll end it here. Thank you for the review, fave and follows! Everything in this story has a purpose even how the main character behaved. Right now, she's just in too much euphoria and hasn't realized the seriousness of the situation. Please give it some time as everything will make sense in the near future. Thank you again and please review and follow this story! Till next time!


	3. A x surprising x challenge

We all waited for Satotz to continue on with the test and decided to sit down and watch everyone as they arrived one by one. He explained that the Numere wetlands, also known as swindlers swamp, is where the second phase of the exam will be held. He also added that there are tons of dangerous creatures here and that we should be careful.

' _Aiz, can you give me earphones and my old phone?'_

" **Yes, Master"**

I looked at my purse and pulled out my phone and earphones. I put the earphones on my ears and turned the volume to max and played 'departures', the opening of hunter x hunter. I watched as everyone looked surprised the 'fake instructor' who appeared. I couldn't hear single thing…or to be honest I chose to not hear a single thing. Hisoka threw his cards at the two and Satotz caught it. After Satotz explained everything to the people, we dashed in an attempt to follow him.

I silently followed Gon and Killua and kept my mouth shut this time. I wanted for Gon to develop himself so I shouldn't follow him when he'd chase after Leorio and Kurapika.

Gon poked my back and mouthed the words 'we're going forward' I nodded and followed them as we picked up the pace. I decided to lower the volume of my phone as it shifter to 'Reason', third ending of hunter x hunter. I could hear the mayhem going around and decided to stop on my tracks. I had a feeling I should…. Gon and Killua suddenly fell down a pit and was swallowed by a giant frog. I panicked and decided to follow the frog.

"U-Uh..Um..Mr. Froggy…p-please spit my friends out!" I shouted nervously as I followed it.

After a while the Frog looked sick and puked Gon and Killua out. I sighed in relief.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them worriedly. _'They stink'_

Gon laughed nervously and scratched his back "Guess the frog doesn't like our taste. We're fine, Hana"

"It was this" Killua pulled out a can of the tampered drink and I 'awwed'

"That was from T!" Gon exclaimed in surprise

"It got a stomachache! I see!" I smiled at them.

"I could've escaped that by myself though" . Said Killua as a matter of factly.

"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika" Gon said worriedly.

"Forget about them. Let's get a move on. We can still catch up to the examiner" Killua stated as he ran. I looked in between Gon and Killua.

"Gon, I'll wait for you guys at the goal. Be careful, okay?" Gon nodded.

"I'll be there! Hurry up and catch up with Killua!" I nodded and ran behind Killua.

Killua and I ran silently until we saw the rest of the applicants.

"Cool! We've caught up to the main group Gon, Hana" I nodded and he looked around for Gon.

"If you're wondering about Gon he went back to get Leorio and Kurapika." Killua sighed and scratched his head.

"What is he thinking? Well we should hurry up and run with them or we'll get lost again." He groaned. We ran in the middle of the group and continued to run silently.

I failed to realize Killua's gaze on me since I was too caught up in my song.

We arrived the area for the second test. I sighed in relief and decided to sit under a tree and relax a bit. Killua went near me and I removed my earphones.

"Ah, sorry I just wanted to sit down" He narrowed his eyes on me and I flinched a bit.

"You….You're not like the rest. You put back the arms of Hisoka's victim." I broke a sweat and nodded.

"I..I can't really tell you how now….but I promise I'll tell you when the time comes. " I said sadly. I didn't like to hide things from my friends but I couldn't tell them the ridiculous story about Aiz just yet. Besides, it's similar to Alluka's ability so Killua might react differently.

Killua went back to his normal look and laid his head on my lap. I blushed and he shrugged. "I don't want to lay my head on the ground and you're still somewhat clean. So this is the best spot" He explained. I giggled and nodded.

"You just want to lay on a beautiful girl's lap" I told him happily. He looked away.

"Where's the beautiful girl?" He said mischievously. I puffed my cheeks and flicked his forehead.

"Ow!"

"I'm the beautiful girl!" I said out loud. Killua grumbled and closed his eyes. I noticed Hisoka who arrived and placed Leorio under a tree.

Killua sat up and walked to where Gon was. I followed Killua and they talked happily together. I went near Kurapika and Leorio and asked if they were okay. They both reassured me and I just nodded at them.

I love to nod so much since it was like one swift answer to a question.

Satotz explained that this is where the second phase of the exam will be held. The gates opened and revealed Menchi and Buhara.

"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter? Welcome! I'm Menchi, the second phase examiner" Said the woman who wore amazing shoes and donned that blue hair.

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner" said the large man who looked like a giant teddy bear.

Everyone stayed silent before Buhara's stomach grumbled. That's when Menchi announced that the next exam will be cooking. A lot of people complained about it and they defended it by telling everyone that they were gourmet hunters. People laughed which made me remove my earphones and snap.

"You guys complain about Gourmet hunters but you don't know shit about what gourmet hunters do! They're not normal gourmets they probably risk their lives getting exotic ingredients that we can only dream of getting! So stop mocking them and just do the task" I shouted at the people. The four stared at me and backed away when I said that. Menchi and Buhara looked surprised before Mench coughed and Buhara said he wanted Pig. Everyone ran out of the building and I stayed behind a bit and bowed.

"I'm sorry for what the other applicants said. I think gourmet hunters are amazing and respectable" I said as I maintained my bowing position. Menchi laughed and put her hand on her waist.

"At least someone respected us. Thank you for defending us. Now go get your pig. Just a small tip, the pigs here are giant carnivores so you should be careful." I smiled brightly and nodded. I ran and searched for the rest of the gang and found them being chased by the pigs. I climbed a tree, thank goodness I'm good at climbing, and jumped down to his the forehead of the pig.

' _Aiz, please give me enough strength to drag the giant pig'_

" **Yes, Master"**

I started to drag the pig back and saw that there are tons of people who were roasting the pig. I started to skin the pig and did things to the pig. I'd rather not describe how I managed to with a small piece of chunk good enough for tenderloin. I minced some garlic.

I mixed the dry ingredients such as garlic powder, oregano, cumin,coriander, thyme and salt. I stirred the mixture with a fork until all the ingredients are well combined and they formed a seasoning.

Good, the rub is perfect!

I sprinkled the rub over the tenderloin and rubbed the pork with the seasoning on both sides. I pressed it gently so the seasoning adhered well to the tenderloin.

In a large skillet over medium-high heat, I added the olive oil and heated it. I added the minced garlic and sautéed it for a minute. I can see people looked at me and wondered drooled at the smell. I put the tenderloid in the pan and cooked it for about 10 minutes and seared each side using tongs to turn the meat. I transferred the meat to a roasting pan and baked for 20 minutes.

While I waited for the tenderloin to cook, I prepared cauliflower. I washed the skillet and put 3 tablespoons of olive oil on medium heat. I added the cauliflower florets and seasoned it with salt and pepper. I cooked it until the cauliflower began to brown and soften for 12 minutes and stirred it a few times.

I made the Rosemary balsamic and orange pan sauce with ease since the ingredients were also there. I heard the oven ding and placed the pork out. The aroma filled the place which even Menchi and Buhara looked at me. I sliced it and perfectly cooked meat greeted me. I placed 5 slices on the plate and drizzled it with the sauce then placed the cauliflower on the side. Good presentation. I huffed to myself. My boyfriend should be proud of me.

My eyes widened and I frowned a bit. I forgot…that this isn't my world. I finally started a life in that world but here I am enjoying this place as if I belonged here. My boyfriend didn't eat pork so he wouldn't even try this dish… but my grandma might've. I teared up a bit. I missed my grandma.

"Hana? Are you alright?" Gon asked me with a worried expression. I wiped my tears and smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm fine! Ah! I made enough tenderloin for us. Let me just give this to the examiners and I'll share it okay?" Gon was a bit hesitant but nodded. I could see Kurapika and Leorio who also looked at me in worry and Killua who just stared at me curiously. I walked to Menchi and Buhara and served my dish.

"Pork tenderloin with rosemary balsamic and orange pan sauce and a side of cauliflower" Menchi and Buhara looked impressed. Menchi took a slice of it and did a shokugeki no soma on me. Her face seemed blissful while Buhara took a huge slice and smiled in content.

"This is delicious! It's simple yet it's cooked perfectly! It's like a harmony of spices and pork juices on my mouth! The sauce balances with it and the cauliflower compliments it. You pass!" She exclaimed and they both bought up the circle for yes.

I pumped my fists and walked back to where the others were. I did a high five with Gon and grinned.

"Ah! I said I'll share with you guys" I prepared 4 dishes for them and they all ate it in bliss. I just smiled at them and ate some for myself. I did make it good.

"I'm stuffed!" Buhara shouted.

"I'm also stuffed! Therefore only 1 passed!" Menchi exclaimed as she stood up.

People complained about the task and Hanzo even muttered about Pork dishes being the same which got a threat from Menchi. Buhara could only stare at Menchi. People glared at me but then I just ignored it and watched people whine and act like kids.

The sumo guy charged at Menchi and Buhara and Buhara threw him out. I continued to watch to where Menchi bought out her knives.

Then all of the sudden, chairman Netero appeared.

I put my earphones back on and played my music. I didn't want to listen to a conversation I already knew about. Yeah, I'm horrible but at least I admit it. Right? Everyone started to board the airship and I follow suit. I walked with them and kept silent.

When we reach mt. spit in half, I just watched everyone marvel at the eggs on the web. Menchi explained to me that I didn't have to do it because I already passed the test. I walked to Gon and the others who suddenly jumped off and I just sat on the edge and waited for them.

They all flew up simultaneously thanks to Gon's nose of course.

When they boiled the eggs and ate them, Kurapika gave me one since he wanted to thank me for feeding him a while ago. I accepted and ate it. Oh god, it's so good! It was creamy..and it reminded me of those restaurant eggs! I nibbled on it happily and Kurapika patted me and smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" I nodded at grinned.

"Thank you Kurapika! I really love it!" He nodded and we walked back to the others. I watched on the side as Gon gave some to Todo. I smiled softly at that.

Gon is really nice.

* * *

We were all on the airship and Netero introduced himself and beans too. He explained that he was supposed to make an appearance at the finals but here he is and that he loved the tension in the air.

"Hey Gon, Hana let's explore the airship!" Killua said. Gon and I nodded and followed Killua.

We looked at different rooms and played pranks at people. We ended up in the kitchen and snuck in and whole piece of meat. Killua and Gon got kicked out but I just walked beside them since the kitchen staff wouldn't hurt a little girl. Hehe. Killua whined as to why I didn't get kicked out but they did and I just shrugged.

"Not my fault they won't kick out a girl" He groaned and we walked as we ate our meat. I stuck by Gon side and just silently ate my meat.

"Wow, Awesome! Look Gon!" Killua said as he went near the window

"Hmm? What is it?" Gon followed and pressed his face onto the window I followed and looked down. _'It's just like the view in airplanes.'_ I stared at it and continued to eat my meat.

"Whoa! It's like the ground is covered in jewels!" Gon added. Killua nodded.

"Hey, Killua. Where are your mom and dad?" asked Gon.

"Hm….they're alive. Probably"

"Eh? What do they do?"

"They're assassins"

"Huh? Both of them?" Gon and I asked at the same time. We both looked at each other then at Killua who stared at us and laughed.

"That's your first reactions? You guys really are riots! " Gon and I just questioned as to why he said that as we sat down. Killua put his chin on his hand and grinned.

"You guys are the first two people who's ever responded seriously."

"Well, you're telling the truth, right?" said Gon.

"What makes you think that?"

"It's just a hunch" added Gon. Killua looked at me and I shrugged.

"I just don't think you're lying at all" I said.

He laid his head down on the side and whined again "That's weird. People only like me because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious.

I'm from a family of assassins. So they're all assassins, and my family has really high hopes for me…But I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them? When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mom had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I have the potential to be a top assassin. "

Gon laughed nervously at that and I just listened as he kept going.

"Horrible parents, right? It's natural their kid would go bad. We ended up fighting so I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother on the side and ran away from home. I'm sure they're out for blood now, but if they find me I'll send them packing!"

Another awkward laugh from Gon. Killua then suddenly sparkled and flailed his arms to the side.

"When I become a Hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties"

I laughed lightly at that and then they both looked at me.

"What about you Hana? What about your parents?" I blinked and put my index finger on my chin. What am I supposed to tell them? Ah, the truth.

"To be honest I don't know. I kind of died and was saved by someone" _'or something'_ "And was sent here. I have no clue whether they're still alive or not. Hopefully they are… but since they're also of that age they probably might be close to death" I answered.

"What do you mean you died?" asked Killua curiously.

"Well I kind of sneaked out of the house to go somewhere and I ended up getting hit by a truck" both of them looked at me shocked. "I was supposed to be dead but someone ended up saving me and bought me here. I—They told me that it's too dangerous for me to go back home so here I am" I laughed nervously at that.

Before Gon or Killua can even ask me another question, we felt an intense glare from the side which made us stand up.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Netero as he walked towards us. We all looked at him ; well Killua mostly glared at him; and Gon broke the ice when he asked Netero is someone was on the side. Killua then stated that Netero was fast for an old man and Netero was being modest by saying that it was just a little trick. Killua and Netero had a really bad atmosphere around them which made me go behind Gon. Killua and Netero talked which made me look away before I heard Netero ask about the their first attempt.

Gon answered that it was fun and that he was glad there was no dreaded paper tests while Killua bluntly said that he was disappointed and expected the exam to be far more difficult and assumed that the next phase will be more entertaining.

"Well now.. I wouldn't know about that. How about you young lady?" All their eyes were directed at me as I gulped.

"I-I think it was alright. It made me learn how to adjust to different circumstances and environments.. " I mumbled before I hid behind Gon. Netero nodded and smiled.

"Let's go, guys" Killua said before he was cut off by Netero.

"Now wait just a moment would you care to play a game with me?" Netero asked.

They both looked at Netero and when Netero added that he'd let them be hunters if they beat him Gon wanted to play and Killua agreed.

* * *

We all stood in an empty room and Netero explained the rules about getting the ball. Gon said that it wasn't fair and Netero just said to try it. Killua volunteered and went there.

He did rhythm echo which earned a "I see so many killuas!" from Gon.

Killua then went for the attack and tried to get the ball from Netero by kicking him in his pivot leg. Killua looked like he was in pain and then Gon wanted to tag. They both tagged and Gon stretched and prepared. Gon then did a great first step and dashed to Netero before he jumped and hit his head. I giggled at that and Killua scolded Gon. "At least he managed to lower his guard right? " I said and Killua just clicked his tongue.

They continued to play and I just cheered them from the side. I didn't want to play with my outfit. When they did the last round together and almost caught the ball, Netero still caught it and they both ended up on the ground. After Killua explained how impossible it was to get the ball he got his things and walked away before he called out to Gon and I. Gon still wanted to play and they both argued for a while. Killua walked out.

"Gon, I'll follow Killua and be back in a bit to watch you" I earned a smile from Gon and I walked out. When I saw Killua and two men I was about to call out to Killua when he suddenly...

Killed the two men.

I just stared in shock at that and ran to Killua who showed his super sharp hand.

"Killua! Wait up!" He stopped and turned around to look at me. He looked surprised and I just panted in front of him.

"You can't just kill random people here on the ship!" I told him as I pouted. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You saw it?" He asked.

"Of course I saw it! I was behind you the whole time!"

"You aren't scared of me?" He looked at me curiously and I shook my head

"I know you're angry and I know as an assassin you have bloodlust and what not but killing people like them" I pointed at the two applicants who acted all tough to killua. "their death isn't worth getting dirty for. Besides, I wouldn't be scared of my friend! " I smiled brightly and he blushed a bit then looked away.

"Geez, you guys ARE weird" He said softly and I just laughed.

"You're part of the weird gang now too! You, me,gon, kurapika and Leorio!" I exclaimed and he just sweatdropped then smiled softly.

Looks like I made him calm down a bit.

"You should get dressed and sleep. I just wanted to make sure you were fine. I'll check on Gon and catch up to you later"

"He doesn't plan on stopping does he?" Killua asked. I nodded and pumped my fist

"He won't stop until he gets Netero to use his right hand and leg! I wanna make sure he won't overdue himself! " Killua sighed and walked to the opposite direction.

"I'll save you a spot" He said. I smiled brightly and nodded before I walked to where Gon is. I curiously looked at the two males and checked their vital spots. My eyes widened _'They have a pulse'_

I smiled softly and skipped back.

When I arrived Gon was already asleep and Netero stood there and was prepared to go when he saw me. I bowed at Netero and he nodded.

"Young lady, why didn't you try to get the ball from me?" He asked.

"I would only get in their way" I said as a matter of factly and looked at Gon before smiling softly.

"Ohoho..I see. Well then I'll leave your friend here. I trust you can bring him to the sleeping area?" I nodded and put my hand to my chest.

"Aye Aye sir!" I rushed and carried Gon on my back before we walked away. When I arrived at the sleeping area Killua did reserve a spot for me. I put gon on my side and sat on the middle before I fell asleep myself.

* * *

And that's it! Thank you for all your support! Please review and Follow if you like this story.

Also I made a small short where Gon and Killua turned into chimera ants. If it does Good I'll make it into a story. I hope you guys look at that too! Till next time!


	4. The x trick x tower

I woke up before Gon did and went to the toilet. I locked myself up in the lavatory and sighed.

' _Hey Aiz..Remind me why I can't go home again?'_

' **You are dead in your original world master. You will have no body to go back to unless you take a living persons body'**

' _So..the body I have now isn't mine?'_ I'm seriously worried now since this body might be another girls body.

' **No. That is your body recreated in this world when you were of that age. My creator didn't want a body too young for you will be useless and have to be raised and too old because by that time you will have less time to develop the abilities we both will have.'**

' _I see..Wait, I'll have an ability of my own?! … Can you even show yourself physically?'_

' **Yes but I will only come out as a dark entity filled with malice. I will be able to control the malice I will let out but my form will be the form you will wish for. As for the first question, you will develop the power they have in this world. We are still separate beings after all. '**

' _I see. Thank you for informing me of this'_

' **Yes, Master'**

I flushed and got out. When I walked out Killua greeted me with a bored look. I tilted my head to the side.

"Gon is still asleep. Do you want to get some food?" He asked. I nodded and we walked together.

"You aren't a normal person are you" I flinched a bit at that and looked away.

"When you said you died, something must've happened to you that makes you abnormal" I slowly nodded.

"I…I don't know how to say it but…..I'm not entirely human. "I earned a surprised look at Killua. I continued.

"I really did die but when I got revived…..you could say I became less of a human. There's something inside of me…it shares the same body as me but we're both separate people" I laughed nervously and he looked at me as if he didn't know how to respond.

"No wonder you remind me of Alluka" he whispered as he put his hands behind his head and looked away. I looked at him curiously. I can't believe he just blurted out Alluka's name like that.

"Y'know I don't really care about any of that. " He blurted out. I smiled at that

"Thank you Killua. I just hope that you'll be friends with the being that lives inside of me too" He stared at me then looked away again. Did I see a bit of pink on his cheek. We went to the dining hall and grabbed a plate of breakfast. He then started to talk about his life, about how his hands are as sharp as knives, how he killed when he was a kid and how much he loves chocorobos.

"I'm keepin' the golden chocorobo and treasure it! It's like, one of the rarest things in the world!" He said cheekily. I giggled and bought out one normal chocorobo which he gladly took and ate.

"If you want sweets I have tons. I accidentally packed a lot for the trip. " He beamed up and grinned

"I'll finish it for you then!" he said.

"It's mostly chocolates"

"I'll be glad to finish it then!" He countered. We were having a great talk when they announced on the intercom that we're about to arrive at the destination. We looked at each other; nodded before going to where Gon is. Gon looked at the window in awe and we just stared at him beside him.

There it was. Trick tower.

* * *

We arrived at trick tower and Beans explained about how we need to reach the end and our time limit is 72 hours. I was too busy looking down in awe. Wow we're really high up. Gon and the rest followed me and stared down before the rock climber dude climbed down.

"That's dangerous y'know" I told him before we all heard flapping of wings. Then creatures that looked like babies appeared and one ate the dude. We all stared at it in shock and I just said 'I told you so!'. Killua and Kurapika looked at me curiously.

"How did you know about that?" Kurapika asked.

"I didn't. I was just guessing that because the hunter exam isn't that easy…right?" I said as a matter of factly. Kurapika nodded and agreed with me but Killua was still a bit suspicious. I can't blame Killua for being suspicious of me. Kurapika also seemed like he was suspicious but he just rubbed it off.

After a while I just stood beside Kurapika and Leorio and we observed our surroundings.

"There are fewer people left" Kurapika stated.

Leorio was stunned and Kurapika explained a lot and that there might be some hidden doors that lead below.

"Kurapika! Leorio! Hana!" Gon called out and we all walked to him. Gon then showed the hidden door and Kurapika said that they can head down there using the door. Gon then said about the 4 more door and Kurapika questioned it. Killua added that the door can only be used ones and that only one person can use it. They all decided to do the doors separately and I agreed. We all stood at the different door s and jumped.

That's strange.

MY DOOR WOULDN'T BUNGE.

IS IT BECAUSE MY LITTLE GIRL STRENGTH WASN'T ENOUGH!? I stood at the door in hopes that someone would help me. My only bet was going to be Tonpa. I sat on the door and waited for Tonpa to notice me. I hoped this would be the majority door.

It's been two hours and Tonpa and I are the only ones left. I went near Tonpa and he got mad at me but then I dragged him with me.

"Jump!" I ordered him and he knocked on the slate then jumped. He and I fell together and I landed on his belly. I waved at the others and sweat dropped a bit.

"I-I wasn't strong enough to open the door so I had to get this guy to open it for me" I explained. Killua bursts out in laughter and Leorio was pissed.

"IT TOOK YOU TWO HOURS TO GET SOMEONE TO OPEN IT FOR YOU!? " I looked down as Leorio bursted out. Kurapika had to calm him down and Gon just asked me if I was alright. An additional watch suddenly appeared by the wall and I took it while Tonpa got the other watch. The door unveiled itself and it asked 'At this door, select O to open, X not to open'.

"Forcing us to use the majority rule already? The answer should be obvious…"

We all clicked our stopwatches and the answer showed that 5 said o and 1 said X. Leorio got mad at Tonpa when he found out about Tonpa and I backed away a bit. I don't want to hear them bickering anyway. Kurapika said not to bicker anymore and Killua stated that they just need to press the right buttons. We walked to the next room.

The next question asked 'Which way do we want to go? O for left and X for right'

I answered left for the sake of majority purposes. When Leorio found out about the unevenness of the answer, Kurapika explained that studies indicated that people who are lost or stuck at forks unconsciously tend to go left. Killua then said he heard of that before. When Kurapika and Killua told Leorio that they chose right. Tonpa added that the two wanted to outfox the examiner which made Leorio mad and say that we were simpleminded. Gon questioned that and I just giggled. We kept walking and reached the arena. 6 people stood on the opposite side and they were covered in robes and had shackles on them.

Ah, the prisoners. This is the duel parts. I'm kind of nervous since I know I have to fight.

The examiner explained that they were prisoners and examiners at the same time. He continued to explain the rules which I already knew. About having 4 wins to pass and about the goal of the prisoners is to buy time.

I put my hands on my chest and backed away a bit and sighed. They discussed about what they were gonna do and before Kurapika could volunteer, Tonpa did it. Tonpa explained that he'd want to be it would be best for him to go first rather than to be relied on for when a tiebreaker happens.

"I don't trust Tonpa…" I murmured in the back. Killua and Gon looked at me before they looked back at the match. I sat on the side and put my earphones on and listened to my music. I fell asleep after and missed the fight of Gon, Kurapika and Leorio. I know what's going to happen anyway, Gon wins because of his quick thinking, Kurapika wins cause he snaps at the prisoner who pretended to be a spider and Leorio lost almost 50 hours of our time. I was woken up by Gon who told me it was Killua's match and I that I'm next. I stood up and stretched before I saw everyone gawking at Killua's stunt and I just yawned.

"Sorry I fell asleep." I said as Leorio questioned who Killua was. Gon answered that Killua cam from an elite family of assassins and I nodded. Leorio flinched when Killua came back and I inhaled then exhaled before I proceeded to walk forward. Before I continued I turned to them and I looked at them seriously. "Promise me you won't get scared of me after I show you what I can do?" I questioned. They looked at me crazily before nodding.

They all watched me walk to the stage before a big rowdy prisoner appeared before me and removed its shackles. It revealed a big macho man and turned out his sentence was mass murder like Killua's opponent

I just stood there as he mocked me and teared up a bit.

Shit he was scary...

….but I have Aiz on my side.

' _Aiz, I wish I had my old 18 year old strength to beat the crap out of this guy'_

' **As you wish, Master'**

I opened my eyes which turned red for a second. The man looked surprised and started to talk. I didn't listen to him since I concentrated on the stuff going in my mind. When he noticed that I did not pay attention to his squabble he charged at me and I barely dodged it. I put my foot forward which made him trip and I sat on his leg and twisted it. I heard Leorio say 'ouch' with that and Killua whistled. Gon continued to watch and so did Kurapika but Kurapika looked serious. Tonpa was scared. I came back to the match when the prisoner started to cry.

"Do you want to give up? If you don't I'll break your other leg and you won't be able to walk again" I said in a threatening tone. The prisoner nodded and surrendered before I sighed. _'He's a crybaby'_

"Let me heal you" I said as I turned him around and fixed his leg like an open surgery. I actually did this before don't get me wrong, I had to learn this for first aid purposes. When the temporary cast was finished I helped him go to the other side. The other prisoners backed away from me and I just placed him down gently and bowed at them politely before I walked back to my own teammates.

"That was amazing Hana!" Gon exclaimed and patted my shoulder.

"Tch, I could've done better" Killua said with a smug smirk "Well, it was good for someone like you". I laughed at that since I know Killua was trying to compliment me.

"I can't believe you know how to do first aid." Said Leorio in awe.

"Well, I used to do it a lot since I hung out the hospital a lot so they taught me just in case something happens to me." I said the honest truth. Leorio nodded at me in understanding.

"Hana….Are you by any chance…a survivor of the Kurta clan?" I looked at Kurapika who contemplated on his question. I shook my head and smiled sadly.

"Sadly I'm not part of the Kurta clan. What you saw a while ago was pure coincidence. I'm very sorry for raising your expectations Kurapika" I said with a bow. He shook his head and smiled.

"It's okay, I understand. "

A door opened on the side and Killua pointed it out. We all went there and arrived in a room. Gon and Killua invited me to find something to do there; which I declined; since I wanted to sit down and relax. Everyone found their comfort zones and we all waited for the 50 hour clock to reach zero.

* * *

Sorry for the somewhat late update. I'll try to update it sooner. Thank you for reading!


	5. Last x test of x resolve

Gon, Killua and I looked around the room for fun stuff to do. So far we found a tv with no channels, a fridge, a bookcase and….nothing more really. I decided to sit down on the side and watch as Killua and Gon started to play together. I listened to the conversations around and then fell asleep.

* * *

 _I woke up in his arms. He smiled at me softly and I rubbed my eyes. I must've fallen asleep on the way home. I sat up and looked at my surroundings and noticed something strange, we were the only ones on the bus. That's weird…. It should be rush hour now!_

"So this is your world, outsider-san" _I turned around at the familiar voice and jumped back. Beside me was Nanika and Alluka who both smiled at me_.

"T-This is just the bus… you should know about it by now" _I looked at them and composed myself. Alluka smiled at me kindly…which was weird since I thought he was dark towards others._

"I'm pretty sure you know me and Nanika by now but let me introduce myself anyway! My names Alluka Zoldyck! I wanna know your name" _I smiled back at her and sat up properly._

"My name's Hana. But in this world; or the world I used to live in; I was called Ella"

"Hana…Ella" _She crossed his arms and seemed to be in deep thought. Nanika stared at me with those black hole eyes and curved her lips upward_.

" **I'm Nanika… I don't sense any malicious intent from you..in fact I sense a lot of peace and hope from you…If you're wondering on why we're communicating with you.. the being inside you bought us here in order for us to 'bond' since we're on the same wavelength. "** _I titled my head at Nanika's explanation. That was kind of vague and I couldn't understand—Wait…..they're both wishmakers! Aiz and Nanika._

" **You seem to understand the situation. The being inside of you wanted you to learn how to control and use your wish granting ability to its fullest. With my ability, we ask for three requests. If you manage to do it all, I will grant you a wish. If you refuse 4 times I will do something horrible to you"**

 _I gulped and nodded "_ I don't have a wishing ability. It's Aiz. I just share a body from her and use her ability from time to time. I don't plan on abusing such a powerful ability"

 _Nanika stared at me and patted my head._ **"You're a good person, Hana. You remind me of Alluka and Killua's kindness. Be sure to take care of Killua for me okay?"** _I smiled at that and then nodded. I guess Nanika is nice to me because there's a similarity between her and Aiz. I'm just wondering where Aiz is in all this._

" **Master"** _I followed the direction of the voice and saw a black mass behind me. It looked like it was attached to me. It's eyes donned a yellow glow and stared at us. Nanika and Alluka seemed unfazed so I had a good guess this was Aiz._

"Aiz! Don't scare me like that! How long have you both been talking to each other?"

" **Since you fell asleep. I communicate with Nanika in a space between us while we're both inactive though we , in a sense, are parts of you so we're also aware of the happenings outside. "** _I nodded at the explanation._

 _I stood up and sat beside Alluka while the two wishmakers started to talk._

"Alluka, what's the matter? You're so silent it makes me worry"

"Ah! I should call you Hana since it's the name you use outside right? And Onii-chan calls you that too!" _I looked at her ,surprised._

"You know I met Killua?" _She nodded and smiled_

"Of course! Aiz told me all about it! You're both taking the hunter exam! That sounds fun but Onii-chan can be pretty reckless so please take care of Onii-chan for me" _I nodded and held her hand_

"I promise I will. " _She beamed up at that. I heard voices from outside the bus and looked at Aiz._

" **It's time for us to wake up. Till next time, Hana** " _Said Nanika._

 _As she said that my mind went blank and everything went black._

* * *

I woke up to the laughter of Killua, Gon and Kurapika. Ah, I woke up to after the pillow fight. I sat up, stretched and yawned before I stared at Leorio who complained about being awake.

After a while of doing nothing, I stood beside Gon who explained about how you have to feel like you're the fish and all. Killua decided to try it and aimed for Leorio's pants and missed but when he riled it in it got hooked to Leorio's pants and it got removed a bit. I laughed with Killua and Gon before we played another game. I didn't really participate in the game myself but I just watched beside them. They played red hands and I just pretended to be an announcer.

"Ready and Go!" I said out loud before they started to play.

"Hey why don't you play games with us Hana?" Asked Gon. I just looked at him incuriously.

"A lady like me shouldn't be playing punishment games" I said as a matter of factly.

"Where's the lady in here?" asked Killua in his sarcastic tone. I felt a nerve twitch at that and glared at Killua.

"I'm the lady here! I'm the only girl here!"

"Hey! You're a girl?! The way you acted in the arena made you look like you're a manly man" retorted Killua. I gasped and squished Killua's cheeks.

"Hey! What aww you dowing!?" He said as I moved my hands around while I squished it. I pouted and let go

"Fine. I'm not a lady but I'm not a manly man. I'm a growing girl and one day my bust size" I patted my chest "Will grow big and your mouth would drop down when you see how pretty I'll be!"

"Fine then! Let's see how that goes!" He said and we shook hands. "It's a bet" I said. We both agreed on it and even made a pinky promise.

"Wait! You should seal that with a kiss!" Added Gon. Killua and I turned red at that and I squished Gon's cheeks.

"W-W-W-Why W-W-W-W-Would you s-su-s-su-suggest that!? " I said. Killua just froze there.

"Well it's a thing in our island to seal it" He grabbed my hand and we did a pinky promise" with a kiss" our thumbs touched "Chu~"

I calmed down but I was still blushing. "D-Don't scare me like that!" _AND HE DID IT ON A SUAVE WAY! HE MADE IT FEEL LIKE HE DID KISS ME! STUPID GON!_ I put my hands on my face and rolled on the ground. It was so embarrassing for crying out loud!

"L-Let's hurry up and seal it with a kiss then!" Killa exclaimed. I can see how he tried so hard not to show how embarrassment. We put our pinkies together then locked it with a kiss which meant to put our thumbs together and we both said "Chu" so silently. Gon smiled and clapped.

"It wasn't that bad, right? " We both frowned at Gon and Killua just started to nag Gon. Leorio laughed at us about how childish we acted and I just screamed "We're 12!" at him.

Time passed and we played, slept and played to pass time. I fell asleep again but this time nothing happened. I guess I'll only be bought there once in a while, to the place where Alluka and Nanika is.

* * *

We were fed and Gon and Killua played even while we ate. I just sat on the side and played music on my phone. Killua got curious and asked if he could borrow my phone. When he looked at it his eyebrows scrunched and I just laughed at him.

"It's on another language so you wouldn't understand it"

"What language is this anyway?" He asked. I put my finger on my lips and winked.

"It's a se~cret~" He pouted and gave me back my phone. Kurapika went near me and looked at me curiously.

"Where are you from, Hana?" Asked Kurapika. All eyes went on me and I just sweated nervously.

"I'm from far far away" I answered. He pondered for a while and nodded.

"How did you learn how to fight like that?" He asked again.

"I learned it from my uncle. "

"Your uncle used to fight?"

"My uncle was a terrorist. He taught me how to defend myself just in case of life threatening emergencies like that one"

"A terrorist?! What's his name?" I shook my head

"I doubt you know him. He was from my lands" He nodded and patted my head before he went back to the bookshelf.

Killua and Gon stared at me for a while before they went back to playing.

* * *

We finally reached the 1 minute mark and we all stood in front of the door. When the door finally opened Gon rushed out and we all followed.

We were given a choice between stairs or the other path. We chose the other path and ended up being greeted by different boogey traps. A rail track like in a mine, a collapsing ground like in RPG's and a rolling boulder. Killua even complained that he was covered in dust now.

When we arrived at the arena, Leorio complained and Killua retorted that we should've just used the stairs to go which earned a shout from Leorio.

"Maa Maa~ We all had fun anyway!" I told them and smiled which lightened the mood a bit. I'm glad I could make them a bit calm. We continued to walk and reached a door where we should vote whether we open it or not. It was 5-1.

Leorio got mad at Tonpa before Gon got to apologize and when he did Leorio let go of Tonpa but Tonpa spouted nonsense which made Leorio mad. They were about to break out in a fight when Killua went inside and said that they were idiots. Gon asked Killua to wait but when Killua came back and said we were close to the goal, we all went inside.

"So, This will be the last decision made by majority rule. Are you ready? Choose O or X? That's it. " said Killua as he read the question.

"Am I ready? You bet." Stated Leorio as we all pressed the buttons.

It wa which made Leorio mad again.

"We don't have time to argue about this!" argued Kurapika to Leorio to try and calm him down.

"Please select a path. There are two choices. One path allows five to pass, but is long and difficult. The other path allows only three, but is short and easy. Incidentally, the long and difficult path requires a minimum of forty five hours. The short and easy path leads to the goal in approximately three minutes. Press O for the long and difficult path, and X for the short and easy path. If you press X, three people must be secured to the wall with handcuffs before the door will open. The two chained members will be unable to move until the time limit expires." The guy on the speaker explained. I could feel the tenseness of the atmosphere and looked down. Gon will find a way to this anyway so I should just keep quiet.

"The examiners were very prepared. I think they have every weapon under the sun here. " Stated Killua.

"Three out of six..So we're supposed to fight to decide the three who pass?" Kurapika said while he was in deep thought.

"Let me make this clear. I'm going to press X but I have no intention of staying behind. I'll do whatever it takes to be one of the three…" Said Leorio in a serious tone. Kurapika and Killu looked at him seriously.

"You're shameless. Had you not wasted fifty hours, we could have taken the long path. Shouldn't you take responsibility and stay behind?" Said Tonpa as a matter of fact.

"What?"

" I'm sure everyone agrees, Have I said anything inaccurate?" Added Tonpa.

"Hold on. I'm going to press O. We made it all the way here together. I want us all to pass together."

"Gon" said Kurapika gently.

"Even if it's a big risk, I want to give it a shot! Don't you agree Hana?" All eyes went on me when Gon mentioned my name. I nodded at Gon and smiled nervously.

"I'm pretty sure we'll find a way to pass together even with the long route." I said.

"Come on, you guys can't really call this a risk. We have less than an hour" Killua showed his stopwatch at us before he looked at us seriously. "Gon, Hana. There's only one choice if you guys want to pass this exam. "

"There you have it" said Leorio sadly.

"Now we have to decide how to choose which three to pass. Well, I plan on having those three be you,her and me" I blinked at Killua's decision. He wants us three to pass while we left the other three? Wait, why did he choose me too?!

After that Tonpa suddenly attacked Leorio and Leorio fought back. Kurapika prepared his wooden swords and Killua even joined in. We were all stopped by Gon who swung an axe at me. I smiled brightly when I realized what he tried to do and they all just gaped at Gon. Gon explained his plan to us about breaking the wall in the long and hard path to cut to the short path. We all agreed on it and did as he said. We grabbed an axe and chose the O. We went inside and started to hit the wall with the axe to make a hole.

We managed to make it all despite having blisters and we all rejoiced at that when we reached the end. I hugged Gon and smiled before pulling away and listened to their conversation. I just happily watched their friendship before the door leading out opened and we all looked at it.


	6. Zevil island x and x big interview(EDIT)

We all stood in front of trick tower and listened to the glasses man's instructions as he explained where we're going to take the 4th test; on zevil island; and that we're drawing lots. We all drew lots according to the way we passed. I would be the last person to draw the lot. It kind of makes me nervous but I have to get used to this if I even want to survive the upcoming events for this world.

When it was my turn, I drew a card and stood on the side. We all peeled it when the signal was given and was told that the number we have is our target. I stared at the number then at the people. I got 118, which means it's the guy with the monkey. I should stick with Leorio at this test.

The man in glasses then continued to explain that our own number plate is 3 points, the targets plate is 3 points and the one that is not your target is 1 point and that we need a total of 6 points to pass.

I sat on the boat beside Gon who stared at the sky and I stared at it with him. We just continued to do that until Killua approached us. He asked us what numbers we drew and Gon asked him back and he just said secret….before we laughed. He assured us that we're not his targets and Gon assured us that we're not his target as well. They looked at me and I just shook my head. We decided to show our numbers together at the count of two. Killua got 199 while Gon got 44. Killua and I looked at Gon incredulously and Killua voiced out that Gon has bad luck. Gon laughed and asked Killua who 199 is and Killua didn't know either.

"'199 is one of the 3 brothers. The one wearing the yellow shirt. I have the one with the monkey. " I told them. He nodded at that and smiled at me.

"It's handy to have someone who just observes everything around sometimes..or just daydreams and remembers things by chance" Said Killua. Gon laughed at that and I pouted.

"Just so you know I suck at memorizing! It was by chance!" Killua raised his eyebrow.

"You just insulted yourself indirectly" Gon told me and I just gasped. I facepalmed myself "I thought I'd stop doing that" I murmured. Both of them looked at each other again before they looked away. Gon trembled and smiled a bit before Killua asked him:

"Are you happy or scared?"

Gon pondered for a while before he responded "both, I guess. In a straight up fight, I wouldn't stand a chance but if I only need to steal his ID tags then I have a real shot."

"yeah" Killua said.

"Right now, I might actually have a chance. That scares me a little but I think it's worth it. " Gon added.

I smiled at him. Killua did too but he stood up and wished us luck before we walked away. I held Gon's hand and looked at him in determination.

"You can do it Gon. I believe in you but you shouldn't overdo it for your sake… also, please observe your surroundings before you do stunts." I said softly. Gon blinked and nodded before I sighed in relief. I'm pretty sure he'll forget about it but I tried.

It was pretty silent most of the time so I listened to my music from my earphones. I played random tunes and yawned.

* * *

We finally arrived zevil island and we all got out one by one and I was the last one who got out. I skipped out of the boat and started to run. I need to look for Leorio before nightfall. I got lost for a while and now I'm on my own. I sat down the tree and yawned. I opened my bag and grabbed a chocorobo before nibbled on it. Maybe I should just hide for the week and pop out during the 2nd day. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do.

' _Aiz, I wish for a room that only I can access…and a few guests. Make sure no one sees the door to the room'_

" **As you wish master"**

A door out of nowhere suddenly appeared and I went in. Inside was a small studio room with a kitchen, a door to the bathroom and a bed on the side. It had a small window which gave me access to know the happenings outside. I smiled at it, simple but comfy. I laid on the bed and fell asleep.

It was the 2nd day and I'm pretty sure they already tied them up. I wished that the door would appear near number 118. I went out of the 'imaginary room', that's what I called it, and skipped to where Tonpa and the monkey man were tied up and stole his badge. I hummed and gave them chocolates cause I felt bad and disappeared to the woods. I summoned the door which only I can see by snapping my fingers. I stayed inside the room until the last day of the challenge.

I feel bad that I'm doing this but hey I'm a normal girl that has a celestial being. I think I should use Aiz' ability wisely and not abuse it..

Is this even considered as abuse? No. It's using your comrades' wisely.

* * *

I sat there for a while and decided to go to where Kurapika and Leorio were.

"Aiz, let the door appear on top of a tree on where Kurapika and Leorio are"

" **As you wish,master"**

I opened the door and saw it was on top of the tree where they are. I jumped down and they both looked at me surprised…well, Leorio looked like he was about to faint. I held my stomach and tried my best not to laugh out loud.

"Where did you come from, Hana?" Kurapika asked. I pointed at the tree tops.

"I've been jumping from one tree to another and saw you guys!"

"DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT YOU BRAT!" Leorio shouted. I did a peace sign at Leorio before I stared at them curiously

"So you guys plan on going to the checkpoint? Count me in! I want to work and help you guys out with Leorio's tag! After all, we friends are going to pass the test!" I told them happily. They both sighed and agreed to bring me with them. I pumped my fists and we walked there silently as to not attract attention.

We arrived there after a while and noted that no one that can easily be spotted is here. Before we even decided to split up, Gon appeared and suggested to do it together. Kurapika asked if Gon had all the tags he needed and Gon just said kind of. They then looked at me and asked me the same question and I just told them that I saw my target by chance and stole his tag.

Kurapika then started to explain worst case scenarios and other scenarios. After that Gon asked if there is anything special about her and then Kurapika explained that her specialty is poison and that Gon can track her smell. We went to a tall tree and let Gon go on top. We watched him as he jumped down and told us the direction. We just followed Gon the whole time and listened to him. We talked and encouraged each other on the way.

When we got there, the sun was setting. Leorio then checked if there were any traps and he came back to tell us he's going in there. Kurapika told him 30 minutes and they'll come to get him. Leorio decided to quit the team and all that but they were stubborn enough not to. Leorio went in and we all stayed there and waited. I turned to Kurapika and Gon with a serious expression.

"If you guys aren't coming back within 3 hours, I'm going back to the start point and wait for you guys there."

Gon blinked and Kurapika looked at me seriously.

"Why is that?" Kurapika asked.

"I want to make sure I can extend the time there just in case you guys need it. I'll just be a burden to you guys and I think it would be better for less of us to go in there. Besides, the cave seems dangerous..I'm scared to go inside… " I admitted.

"Alright, we understand Hana. Go back there safely alright? Also, we'll give you a signal to go back" Gon said. Kurapika nodded at me and I nodded back.

When we heard Leorio shout 'Don't come in!' The two rushed there and left me behind. After 2 hours I heard Gon scream 'Go back Hana!' which made me open the door and stay inside the imaginary room for the remaining time.

* * *

It was the last day and the lady announced something out loud. I hummed and followed the sound and Saw Killua. I ran to him and we hid behind a bush.

"You get your tag?" I asked him curiously. He nodded and showed me his tag.

"This whole thing was kind of boring. I got it way to easily" He said with a bored tone. I giggled and nudged him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you came out unscathed. " He stared at me for a while.

"You look clean..in fact you look _too_ clean. Why is that?" He asked. I smiled.

"I took a bath at the river" he still stared at me in disbelief but shrugged it off. When they called out for the applicants we all came out and showed out tags. Before the lady could finish it off Gon,Leorio and Kurapika appeared and showed their tags. I waved at them happily and both Killua and Gon gave thumbs up for each other.

* * *

We're on the airship again with Killua out of sight. I was with Kurapika, Gon and Leorio . Leorio talked solemnly about how he needed the two of them to do everything for him during the fourth phase and he'll make it up for them. Gon and Kurapika smiled at Leorio and I did too even though I did nothing for him. Ah, friendship of men is amazing.

We all got called one by one to a room. When it was finally my turn, I gulped and sat in front of Netero. I fidgeted and looked down to my hands.

"So why did you want to become a hunter?" Netero asked. He held a brush and paper; he was evaluating us.

"I want to repay a debt I have to someone"

"Repay a debt? Is becoming a hunter your only way to repay this debt?" He looked at me intrigued

."Yes. Only becoming a hunter would be the only way" I said seriously. He nodded and wrote something on the paper.

"Which of the other eight applicants are you keeping your eye on?"

"That would be 301. I know that he's planning on something…and I have a bad feeling about it."

"Ohoho~ Then who do you least want to fight?"

I crossed my arms and thought about that for a while. Who did I want to fight the least?

"That would be 405 and 99. Oh and 404 and 403. They're really important to me and I want them all to pass. I'm not saying that they won't pass if they fight me but I don't want to hurt them! I'm not strong or anything!" I said earnestly. He smiled and nodded before he wrote something down on the paper and dismissed me.

After all that, I went to my room and took a shower then decided to walk around by myself. By chance, I saw Killua who just got out of his room. I decided to be a good friend and bother him.

"Killua!" I called out. He looked at me like he didn't want to see me so I rushed to him with a grin.

"Killua what are you up to?"

"I was just on my way to get a drink. I'm bored and I don't know where Gon is so do you want to hang out for a bit?" I beamed at that and quickly nodded. We sat in front of his room and stared at the window. We were just silent until he asked me a question.

"How did you get your tag?"

"I followed behind Leorio the whole time and he never noticed me nor the guy who was following us. So I just stood there, hid and when I got the chance I took the man's tag and that's it. Nothing extravagant" I explained. He nodded.

"Your uncle is a terrorist huh." I nodded at that

"Yeah. In our land he was a really dangerous terrorist. He's dead now though, died of old age. "

"I'm pretty sure he's not as dangerous as my family" I giggled at that.

"Of course not! He was just an ordinary terrorist who made an impact on the world by challenging the views of politicians. He wasn't fighting for glory or money." I smiled sadly at that. Now that I think about it, I have a very complicated family just like Killua.

"Sounds like he's a softie"

"Well, not everyone can just live for nothing y'know. Some want to live with a purpose. My uncle was one of those people"

"Live with a purpose huh…" he whispered

"Yeah, Just like Gon" I patted Killua on the head and he blushed and swatted my hand gently.

"D-Don't just touch me like that! I can attack you anytime y'know!" I smiled softly at him.

"I know you can but you won't. After all, we're friends!" His face turned bright red before he stood up. "I'm going to get a drink then sleep! You should go back to your room!" with that he ran.

I guess he really is easily embarrassed with the fact that he has friends… He's such a cute little boy. I continued my little journey around the ship and saw Gon and Kurapika who talked about Gon's frustration during the 4th phase. I listened to them from afar about what happened. After they talked and just stared out the window, I decided to appear.

"You guys are over there having a dramatic moment, maybe you should let me join in too?" I walked and stood in between them. They just laughed softly and I smiled at them.

"The only reason why I'm here is because of you all! I couldn't have made it without my friends especially during trick tower. I wasn't able to tell you guys this but I really do value you all..and I wanted to thank you for taking care of me." I said softly.

They looked at me, surprised, before they smiled brightly.

"Don't mention it Hana! We're friends so it's no big deal" Gon said with a toothy grin before he held my hand and swung it. Kurapika patted me before he said

"As friends, we have each others backs so don't mention it."

I teared up a bit before I looked down. I'm so blessed to have met these people and to be given a chance to come to this world. I just hope I won't mess up tomorrow for the final test.


	7. Baffling x turn of x Events

We all stood in an empty room inside a hotel that the hunter association owned and listened as Netero explained the rules for the last phase of the test. We're having a tournament for this phase, the one who ends up last will be the only one who'll fail. He showed us the bracket and I looked at it nervously. I was beside Leorio and would be the one to fight after Bodoro and his battle. I put a hand to my chest and looked down. I'm going to have to chase after Killua after he kills Bodoro huh..

Some of them questioned as to why the brackets are made like that. Netero started to explain it based on three major criteria: Physical strength, mental health and overall impression. I didn't really pay attention to it because I knew how the bracket was made from watching the show. I was more concerned about that damn Illumi. I still haven't removed the needle from Killua's head for his sake of developing.

They announced the start of the tournament and we all went to the side to watch. I stood in between Killua and Hisoka and just frowned when Hanzo kept talking to the referee. I don't like how this will end and I don't want to hurt Leorio and Kurapika. Should I tell them? Should I? Should I not?

"Kurapika…Leorio.. " They both looked at me curiously.

"in this battle.. Gon will be very hurt.. Hanzo is stronger than him. He will be tortured in front of your very eyes…so whatever you do, don't stop Gon" I said seriously. Leorio and Kurapika smiled.

"Gon is strong for a kid. He's got this!" Leorio said with a thumbs up. Kurapika nodded at that and I looked down.

"Believe in him Hana" Kurapika said with a soft tone.

He will be hurt… I warned them.

I smiled at Gon who smiled at me back. I don't want him to be hurt really…but I gotta believe in him. I whispered a 'good luck' and he nodded me as thanks.

The battle started and Gon did a great first step but Hanzo easily cornered him and hit the back of his neck. That move could be proven fatal if hit in the wrong spot which shows the difference between Gon and Hanzo. Gon flopped down on the ground. Hanzo picked him up after a little while and stretched his back with his knee. Hanzo tried to let Gon give up but Gon wouldn't allow that. He hit Gon over and over again but Gon refused to give up. I could hear Menchi and Buhara's conversation about how crazy this system is.

For three hours, Gon was constantly hit .

"Enough, already…I'm gonna kill you! I'll fight you in his place!" Leorio screamed at the top of his lungs.

"If you can't take it then leave, it'll only get worse after this" Hanzo replied.

After that he broke Gon's arm. I flinched at that and teared up. I can't handle this kind of thing.

Kurapika and Leorio were mad at Hanzo to the point that Kurapika's eyes turned red. When Hanzo started to explain his background I got pissed at his ninpou shit that reminded me of Naruto , he even did handstand! So screamed at the top of my lungs:

"DON'T GIVE UP GON! YOU DON'T WANT TO LOSE TO SOME OVERLY TALKATIVE BASTARD!YOU STILL WANT TO SEE YOUR DAD DON'T YOU?!". Everyone looked at me crazily; even Hanzo did; which gave Gon a chance to clear his head and kicked Hanzo on the face.

I winced when Gon fell down and smiled up when he started to talk again.

"My head's cleared a bit, after all the pain and that long explanation."

Leorio cheered for him and wanted Gon to kick him while he's down.

"If you're eighteen, then you're only 6 years older than I am! Besides, this isn't a battle to see who's stronger. It's to see who's willing to surrender first!" Exclaimed Gon.

Hanzo stood up with a nosebleed which made me laugh out loud before he wiped it and showed his blade. He threatened to cut off Gon's leg if he doesn't give up.

"I won't accept that!" Shouted Gon.

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded.

Gon and Hanzo argued there which made me smile. Gon is really amazing, he even stated about the disqualification if he dies. I looked at Killua who looked like he questioned a lot of things and tugged his sleeve.

"Gon is a stubborn child Killua. Hes lightening up the mood by his stubbornness.. " Killua raised his eyebrows at that and we heard a blade swing then watched.

Hanzo talked about how they're not on the same footing. He then questioned why he won't just give up and if he wanted to die easily. Gon then explained about his dad and that he needed to meet him now or never. Gon never yielded and instead stared at him. Hanzo then surrendered and how he should just try his might on the next round. They yelled at each other after that before he uppercut Gon and Gon landed on the ground unconscious.

Hanzo made sure that they'll let Gon pass and that if Gon fails that would make our other fights meaningless. With that Gon's victory was assured and he was treated. Killua then Hanzo why he let Gon win when Hanzo had the skill to make him surrender without killing him. Hanzo explained that it was easier to be hated forever when you torture someone but Gon didn't have that gleam and in short terms Gon won him over. I smiled sadly at that and looked away. The chimera ant arc would change him and break him...

...I'm not ready for it.

* * *

Kurapika and Hisoka fought but Hisoka gave up after he whispered about the phantom troupe in yorknew city.

I yawned and pulled out my music player before I listened to music for most of the time until…

it was Killua's turn to fight Gittarackur I watched as Illumi removed the pins on his face and Killua just froze on the spot. I put my hands together and bought it up in a sort of praying stance. I watched the entire thing as Illumi talked to Killua about how he heard that Milluki and Kikyo got stabbed and that she cried tears of joy. Illumi asked if Killua wanted to be a hunter and that he needed this for his job. When Killua said he didn't really want to be a hunter, Illumi said things so horrible like their facts. He said that Killua is a puppet of darkness and that's how he was raised. Killu then said that he had something he wanted to do and that was to be Gon's friend and that he's sick of killing people and wants to live a normal life. Illumi then said he'll never make friends and that his only concern is that if he can kill him. Gon is too dazzling for his eyes so he had urges to kill him cause he had the soul of a killer. Leorio then screamed that he was already friends with Gon and that's how Gon feels for sure.

Illumi threatened to kill Gon which made everyone freeze. He then stated that Killua doesn't need friends cause that'll only slow him down. Illumi then walked towards the door and even attacked an overseer but was stopped by Kurapika, Hanzo and Leorio. After that, he said that he'd kill Gon after he passed. I couldn't listen to it anymore and covered my ears in fear for Killua's sake.

 _I can't stop this… I wanted to but I can't! I'm too scared! Why am I scared?! I should've been able to handle this..I should be strong for Gon and Killua! The needle..there's a needle! It's not his fault!_

I was stuck in constant worries in my mind and before I knew it, it was Leorio's match with Bodoro. I froze when, in a blink of an eye, Killua killed Bodoro. That's not the only thing that made me froze, it was his eyes..they were empty and.. _scared_. When he walked out, I debated whether or not to follow him.

I gathered all my courage and ran towards Killua.

"Killua! Please wait!" I called out to him. He stopped and didn't look at me which was fine for me.

"Where are you going? Please don't leave or Gon will be lonely!"

"…Why aren't you scared of me?I'm a Zoldyck..." He said in a soft whisper but loud enough to be heard.

"Why should I be scared of you?! You're my friend no matter what! I told you that! And Gon sees you the same way!" I exclaimed and walked towards him. He turned to me, surprised yet confused.

"I just killed a man in front of you! You heard my brother!As a Zoldyck, I'm a puppet of darkness and nothing more! I…I'm not even—" before he could finish I slapped him and teared up.

"You're not a pupper of darkness! You're Killua! Even though you're a Zoldyck who said you had to be an assassin your entire life?! Also, even if you're a puppet of darkness you're always going to be my friend!"

He was stunned at that. He touched his cheek and smiled a bit.

"You're a mess… " I hugged Killua and cried

"I-I know I am! Idiot! Don't let me do that to you again!" He patted my head before he pushed me away gently.

"I'm still going home though…. To apologize and all that stuff. I can't bring you there because it's too dange-"

"If you won't let me go there then at least tell me where your home is! Tell me where to go so Gon and I can come pick you up when he's ready!"

"Geez! Can you stop cutting me off? Alright. I'll tell you and wait for you guys. I don't know what they'll do to me, they might even torture me for all I kno-"

"TORTURE!?" I shook Killua and he just flicked my forehead.

"Remember I stabbed my mom and brother" He stated as a matter of factly.

' _They deserve it'_ "F-Fine..We'll try to go there before they can do something extreme!"

"I live on top of Kukuroo mountain. I'll wait for you there at my house" I nodded and locked our pinkies together which made him go blush.

"I promise that I'll come see you again Killua! Not for long! " I grinned at him and he just smiled.

"Alright. I'll hold your word on it. " He said before we pulled away and he walked away. I watched him leave and looked up at the sky in determination.

We will save you Killua! I swear!

I went to Gon's room and was told not to bother him but I pushed through them and stood beside his bedside. I softened my expression and stroked his cheek. Satotz went in and saw me before he offered a seat and we just sat in front of each other with a table being our only divider in silence.

"Satotz-san.. please explain to Gon what happened. I'll be here when he'll wake up I just…I don't know how to explain to him what happened when he asks.." I said in a pleading voice. He nodded and held my hand.

"You're still too young to worry about the big things Hana…Why don't you go to your room and rest for a while? It must've taken a toll to you on what happened" He said and I just shook my head.

"I'll sleep on the couch. I want to be here for Gon when he wakes up. I want to be by his side as his friend." Satotz stared at me before he sighed and nodded.

"I understand. I'll at least give you a pillow and a blanket. Will that suffice?" I nodded at his suggestion and put my chair beside Gon and held his hand. I fell asleep after a while.

* * *

 _I woke up in my room. I blinked and sat up._

 _This isn't the same dream I had with Alluka. It's different since I'm pretty sure I'm alone. Was the one with Alluka a one time thing? I hope not.._

 _I looked at my room and smiled softly. I haven't been here in what feels like to be forever. I can even hear the same old show my mom always watched. I laughed at that. I stood up and went to my table and started to draw a happy Gon and happy Killua…_

 _I suddenly started to cry. Why am I crying? Is it because I still don't know which is which? Am I living in a dream or living in reality? I don't know.. I'm confused._

 _My eyes widened when I remembered someone very important to me._

 _That's right._

 _ **Him. My boyfriend.**_

 _I quickly tried to find my phone and grabbed it as soon as I saw it on top of my drawer. I dialed his phone number in hopes that maybe…..just maybe…...I can communicate with someone from my world. There was no dial tone on my phone. I sighed and threw my phone to the side._

 _I went out of my room and walked to my mom's room to see that she isn't here. Of course, this might just be a recollection of my memories._

 _Though I don't wish to be here._

 _I can suddenly hear screaming from downstairs and quickly hid. Where they here? My abusers?_

" _ELLA COME DOWN HERE QUICKLY! I'M IN A BAD MOOD SO GET YOUR ASS DOWN BEFORE I PUMMEL YOU!" I gasped and hid behind the closet. It was impossible, right?! This is just a dream!_

 _The voices suddenly disappeared and I got out of the closet. I swear that scared me._

" _Aiz? You there?"_

" _ **Yes master. "**_

" _What is going on here? Why am I having a simulation of my old world?"_

" _ **It's your unconscious wish, master. To be able to go back to your world but this is the most I can do. I cannot recreate the people you value without meeting them."**_

" _I see… I guess even you have your weaknesses "_

" _ **I apologize. I cannot recreate life without copying it directly from a living person that I have come in contact with. So far I can only recreate your friends and the people that have been around you even if you have not interacted"**_

" _I see..not even an illusion?"_

" _ **Your wish isn't an illusion of them but the real deal. Did you wish to see them again via illusion?"**_

 _I shook my head "I'd rather stay it this way,,..it only adds pain to me,… can I ask you not to make the voice and illusion of them though?"_

" _ **As you wish master"**_

 _With that I closed my eyes…_

…and woke up.

With a missing Gon.


	8. The x guards x duty

I ran around the hotel only to find Gon with Kurapika, Leorio and Pokkle. Was I asleep for that long? There was even a blanket on me when I woke up. That kid didn't even bother waking me up! I walked to them when Pokkle left.

"Gon! You didn't even wake me up! I have a message from Killua y'know!" I told them as I walked to them. They turned to me and Gon smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Hana but you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb your sleep. Anyway what's this message from Killua?' I crossed my arms and huffed.

"He said he'll be waiting for us at his house on top of Kukuroo Mountain" I told them. They all looked at each other ;which makes me wonder why they always do that; before they turned to me.

"We plan on saving Killua. Would you like to come with us Hana?" I smiled brightly at that and nodded.

"You didn't have to ask!" They smiled back.

"First we should get some information on Kukuroo mountain using our hunter influence" Kurapika said but before we could continue with our discussion, Satotz called out to Gon and asked if they could be alone. The three of us nodded and walked away.

"Oh yeah, I have your hunter license Hana" Kurapika gave me the license with a soft smile and Leorio patted my head. I looked at it in awe and grinned.

"We made sure we were the ones to give you the license and not someone else. It wasn't easy but we did it cause we knew you'd like us to give it to you" Explained Leorio.

"I wouldn't want it any other way! Thank you!" I grinned at the two of them. We went to the library to gather information about Kukuroo mountain and went to the maps and all.

"Let's look online, it might be easier to find it." Kurapika said.

"I'll continue looking over here just in case" Leorio said. I nodded and continued to look at the books. When Gon arrived we all gathered at the computer and turns out that Kurapika already found the location. We found out that it was located in Dentora Region of the Republic of Padokea and the country is stable enough to allow normal tourists. When Kurapika bought up the three day flight, Gon exclaimed he wanted it now. I nodded with him and looked at them with a determined face.

We were about to pack and leave in a flash but first…

"Gon let me look at your wounds" He went near me and I put my hands to his broken arm.

' _Aiz, I wish to heal Gon's wounds'_

" **Yes Master"**

My hands started to glow and Gon's wounds healed. He blinked at that and I smiled.

"You can remove the cast and band-aid on your head now. I made sure you're healed." Gon removed the cast and band-aid as I instructed and started to twist and move it around. Kurapika and Leorio looked at me stunned and I just smiled.

"It's a special ability I have. I can heal wounds but that's all I can do" I lied. I hope it wasn't obvious.

"That soundshandy. Is that how you healed the guy in the first phase?" Kurapika asked. I blinked and nodded.

"What guy?" Leorio asked. Gon also looked curious.

"The guy that lost his arms thanks to Hisoka" Answered Kurpika. I smiled at them.

"I'm pretty sure you guys can do stuff like this too. After all, we're hunters so we can probably learn some super power thing!" I said happily. They just softened their expressions while Gon smiled brightly.

"Thanks for healing me Hana! And that's a neat ability!" I blushed at the compliment Gon gave me before I put my hands to my back.

"Thanks." It's Aiz' ability but I can't tell them about the entity living inside of me just yet.

* * *

We were on the airship now and Gon was silent the whole two days. I left him be since I'm pretty sure he thought about Killua. I giggled at that, I forgot to mention but I'm a fujoshi and I think that it's romantic as heck. When Leorio fed Gon a French fry I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at them before I fell asleep.

* * *

We arrived in front of Kukuroo mountain and the guide babbled information about Kukuroo mountain. We all stood in front of the 'door to hades' and I just stared at it. It was the testing gate. I shouldn't be too obvious that I know so I just kept quiet until two males with weapons went to the guard house.

"You're going to die you know" I told them out loud and everyone turned to me. They ignored me and harassed the guard then went inside. We suddenly heard a scream from the inside and then a big dog hand appeared with the bones of the men and dropped it. I just stared at it and murmured a 'told you so'. When everyone left I followed the three to the guardhouse.

The guard introduced himself as Zebro then explained about how he was glad Killua has friends and that he worked there for 20 years and that this is the first time friends every came. He then said that this place is lonely even with the tourist but they get tons of corpses and then thanked us. Leorio waved him off and said it was no problem but then the guard said he still can't let them in.

"That was your guard beast Mike wasn't it.?" I asked. He looked at me surprised before he went back to his calm demeanor.

"How did you know about that?" He asked seriously.

"You could say that Killua informed me. Also, the key you gave to the men is the intruder key and that Mike attacks anyone who goes in there. " I turned to the three and pointed at the giant door.

"He's not a real guard, he's the one that cleans up after Mike and the truth is the giant wall is the door" They looked at me surprised and the guard smirked. I smiled at him before I turned around

"Let's try to see if we can open it!" I beamed up at them and they nodded as we walked there. The guard watched us on the side.

Leorio was the first one to try and he couldn't even budge there. He turned red but it still wouldn't open.

"Let me try it next!" Gon said as he stood in front of the door. This didn't happen in the anime since I just happen to heal gon. I wonder what would happen.

Gon pushed the door and it budged a little bit before he fell on his back. Zebro looked genuinely surprised and I just clapped.

"We might have a chance to open it!" Kurapika nodded and Leorio grumbled.

We continued most of the time and tried to open it but what we could do was to open door one halfway with Kurapika, Leorio and Gon's strength though I'm pretty sure it was Gon.

Gon then wanted to try getting the Key for the intruders and to consider him as an intruder. Kurapika and Leorio tried to stop him. Zebro then suggested to call the butlers place.

It ended with an angry Gon who tried to climb up the testing gate. Zebro then decided to open the testing gate again and then introduced us to Mike. When we saw Mike, the three got scared and Zebro explained about Mike then explained if he wanted to fight Mike. Gon said he got scared. Mike then asked if they still want to stay.

"We won't leave until we save Killua" Said Gon. I pumped my fists and nodded. We weren't leaving him! And I did say I'll come and get him!

We walked to the guard's house and was greeted by Seaquant. We were then served tea and sat together then Seaquant told us we were a riot. Gon then said how he wants to save Killus since he wasn't there for him when he needed it. Zebro then asked if he wanted to train there and we both agreed.

We all wore vests that are 50 kg. I trembled at it and could barely stand up. I looked at the others who also looked like they were struggling. We sat down again and tried to lift the cups Gon could barely hold the cup up but he managed since he had both hands. I managed to thanks to the special training I did with my uncle but it won't be enough to open a gate. I just ducked down and put the cup forward and drank like it's a fountain. Leorio then asked where the restroom is and Zebro pointed at a heavy looking door. Leorio asked how many kg it is and Zebro said it was 500. I trembled at that, how am I supposed to pee and shit!?

* * *

The next day we tried to open the door again but it wouldn't budge for Leorio and Kurapika.

For days they continued on training. I trained with them by wearing these awful vests and drinking from that tea cup and using that stupid restroom door to and all. I would wake up and watch Gon train by himself at night. After a few days, we decided to give it one more try. Leorio and Kurapika were the ones who tried it first and Zebro suggested to remove the vests. They agreed to it happily and managed to open the door. Gon was the next one to do it and he did it easily and managed to open not one…but two. I gawked at that and ran inside after he opened it. I didn't have enough power to do it and I admitted that I felt ashamed with that but it was the hard truth.

We thanked Zebro and talked to the two a bit. Zebro felt ashamed but admitted that he's never been on top of the mountain. He then wished us luck as we went our way.

So the next person we're meeting up is canary huh….this is going to be horrible.

We arrived at the fence a young lady was guarding She told us to leave and that we're in private property. Gon then explained that we called ahead and that we're here to visit Killua. Canary then drew a line and told them this is where she draws a line. Gon walked straight ahead and got hit by Canary. Kurapika and Leorio were about to draw their weapons but Gon told them not to do anything. He continued to walk and walk and Canary continuously hit him. Canary looked solemnly at Gon and looked afraid of him for a moment, as if she was hesitant on continuing this thing that she knew all too well was a farce.

We continued to it until dusk. Canary begged for Gon to stop and that it was all futile. Gon then continued on and punched the fence. I teared up and when she was about to say Save Killua and got hit. I covered my mouth and looked to the side.

It was Killua's mother and Kalluto. She talked to Gon and told him how she heard about him from Illumi and about Killua's message.

"Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it. But I can't see you guys right now. I'm sorry"


	9. The x Zoldyck x Family

I placed Canary on my lap as Leorio treated her. They sat in a circle protectively around Canary and I. We all were silent and looked at Killua's mother seriously. She introduced herself as the mother but she didn't say her name and Kalluto. She then explained that Killua is on solitary confinement and that Killua regretted his actions so they don't know when he'll out. She then started screaming; it must be the Silva saying that he's going to talk to Killua; and then left in haste. Kalluto then asked who we are and Gon just replied that we're hid friends before his mom called out to him and he went there.

"I probably shouldn't say this but those people creep me out. I bet they were lying about Killua's saying that he can't see us. Gon, we can't leave. How about we tail them?" Said Leorio.

Gon nodded and turned around "Yeah, but if we do that she'll take the blame."

"Oh, right…"

"I will take you to the butler's office. There is a phone that connects to the mansion. If Zeno-sama is the one who answers…." Said Canary.

"Zeno-sama?" asked Gon.

"Killua-sama's grandfather" answered Canary.

As we walked to the butlers office, my mind trailed off. By this time, Killua must be talking to Silva about everything that transpired during the Hunters exam or mainly about Gon. I still question Silva up to this point but I'm guessing he wants Killua and him to have a bond so Killua can have a home to go to. He really believes that Killua will come home one day….

…which he did, to get Alluka and save Gon. I'll make sure we go save Alluka for another reason… because I'm here and I'll make sure things will end up for the better.

Ah. My thoughts just went from one thing to another.

I went back to what was happening and we still weren't close to the butler's office. Leorio sighed and asked if we were there but Canary interjected him with a we've still got a long way to go. We stopped halfway and Canary showed us where the butler's office is. I went in front of Gon and put my hand on his eye. He knew what I was about to do but told me not to do it for now. He then asked Canary if she'll get in trouble. She'll take responsibility for it all and that she's just guiding Killua's friends is what she said.

* * *

When we arrived there, we were greeted by the butlers and both Gon and Canary were treated. The four of us then sat in a sofa then he served us some tea and asked If we wanted to play a game. It was that coin game. I already know the rules so I played along. He flipped the coin and we answered left. He did it again and Gon answered left. He did it in a very fast pace and asked us again. He then suddenly claimed that he'd known Killua since he was a kid so he's very aggravated about the fact we're trying to take him. She then explained about the mom who was sad and pulled out knives. We all looked around and Gon said Canary's name as they put a short sword on her neck. I gulped stayed silent at it all. Gon, Kurapika and I answred Right while Leorio answered left. We got it right and he did it again but much faster. I remained calm and answered left with Gon while Kurapika answered right. Gon asked to stop the fight and he asked for Leorio's knife. He cut the bump on his eye and opened it. I pouted a bit, I could've just healed that wound y'know. We played the game again once Gon was set. He did it again and we both answered left. Then he stood up and called up 2 of his men and exchanged coins so fast. Gon and I looked at each other before we smiled and he pointed at the back. We both said 'behind us' together. They clapped at us and just in time Killua entered.

"Killua!" Gon called out happily.

"Oh! You're here, Gon!" Killua said as he walked to us. "Along with…..Kurapika!" He pointed at Kurapika

"It's just an afterthought?" Kurapika said with a sigh.

"Liorio!"

"LEORIO!" exclaimed Leorio. He then looked at me with a soft smile and I smiled back.

"You're here too huh Hana" I nodded and stood up then squished his cheeks

"Of course I did! And look at you! You're all battered up! Gon is too! He refused to let me heal him!" I made Gon go near and I put my forehead onto their foreheads.

' _Aiz,please heal these two idiots'_

' **As you wish, Master'**

My hair suddenly started to glow , which I'm guessing is what happens when I'd heal two or more people, and they all looked at me in awe as I healed the two idiots. They looked at each other and started to tease each other before they thanked me. I sighed, what am I going to do with these two.

Killua then wondered if they did something to us but Gon just said they were entertaining us. Killua turned to the butlers and told them not to follow him before he called us out to leave them. I followed beside Killua and told them goodbye as well as Canary.

"You guys took your sweet time" He said teasingly with a smirk. I pouted.

"Well we aren't exactly guests. It was tough for us y'know! Gon even got beaten up! But you won't believe that Gon opened 2 gates in a few days!" I said happily. He 'hmm' and nodded.

"Well, I can open 3 gates.. but opening 2 in a few days is impressive" he said. I beamed up and pumped my fists

"Right? I didn't get the chance to open the gate since I barely got passed the training they did… but I will manage to open it one day!" I said. He patted my hair which made me look up at him. He turned to look the other way.

"You can take your time if you want to, there's no rush" I smiled and nodded.

When Gon arrived all three of us talked a lot.

* * *

Then we walked in town and Kurapika showed us the trick. I fell asleep on the train and was half asleep when we separated. I was mostly on the side sleeping since y'know lack of sleep.

* * *

I woke up and we were suddenly on an airship going to Heavens arena. Gon told me he carried me all the way here and they used my hunter license to pay for my ticket.

"Heavens arena? We're going there? Wait, what happened to Kurapika and Leorio?! Why didn't you wake me up!?"

"Well, like before you seem so peaceful in your sleep! I didn't want to wake you up!" Gon explained. I hit him on the head slightly and puffed my cheeks.

"I couldn't even tell them goodbye! Let alone hug them and thank them!" I whined. Gon patted my head and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry but we'll meet again at Yorknew city" said Gon. I cocked my eyebrows and tilted my head to the side.

"Yorknew city? When?"

"On September 1st" I looked at Killua who answered with a cool tone. I let out one last whine before I laid my head on Gon's lap.

"I see… so we're going to get stronger at the heaven's arena?" They both nodded. I yawned again and rubbed my eyes.

"Really? You're going to sleep again? Didn't you just sleep for almost a whole day?" Killua said in bewilderment. He also looked at me in amusement and I just pulled his nose.

"A growing girl such as myself need sleep to grow tall like a model!" I huffed and he just shook his head.

"Too much sleep can make you sick though" added Gon.

"I thought you were going to defend me " I covered my face and fake cried.

"Changing the subject, it was the first time I saw your hair glow. I really want to know what kind of technique that is" said Killua.

"That was Aiz's technique not mine!" ' _crap'_ I covered my mouth and Killua narrowed his eyes while Gon looked at me curiously.

"Who is this Aiz you're speaking to?" Killua asked with a low tone. I gulped and fidgeted.

"It's high time I tell you guys huh… "

"If you don't want to tell us you don't have to Hana!" intervened Gon as he waved his hands up high. I shook my head and smiles softly.

"I'll tell you. I want to tell you guys about Aiz. Aiz is the celestial being living inside of me"

"Celestial being?" asked Killua, I nodded.

"Celestial beings are basically gods of this world. I was given a chance to live when I died but under the condition that I carry the newly born celestial being inside of me. I named that being Aiz. Aiz is a wish granting being"

I heard Killua gasp. I continued.

"Aiz grants my wishes.. but I only use the wishes when it's necessary since I don't want to feel like I'm abusing the power I was given..or.. the power I'm borrowing.. "

"Wow! So that means you can wish for basically anything!" Said Gon. I nodded at him and looked at Killua who looked shocked.

"I reassure you I'll only use this when healing and when we desperately need it. I'd still want to go on this trip and make my own money without relying on the power of the celestial being! But… But you guys need to let me heal you! Though I won't heal you if it's your fault that you got hurt or you just did something idiotic"

Killua then softened his expression which made me glad. I'm pretty sure he remembered Alluka in some ways. Gon just looked excited and happy like he always did.

"Ah! How about we go look around the airship?" I asked. They both nodded and we all stood up and walked around.

I'm glad I got to tell them about Aiz… but I know they'll be curious about my past too.

I'm scared but I have to be ready.


	10. The x Zoldyck x Family EXTRA

We journeyed all around the airship when we came across a bookstore. It was a normal bookstore of course but what caught my eye was the BL section of it. I squealed ran inside and forgot about Gon and Killua who stared at me curiously. I snuck in and took one manga. It looked like that one manga I have in real life; that one vampire manga with two childhood friends; but in this world it was a **yaoi.** I opened it and I felt like god just gave me a gift. It had a good story, great art and they were **gay.** I jumped for joy and scanned the pages until…. The manager of the bookstore saw me and grabbed the book before he kicked me out of the bookstore and told me not to do that again or I'll be in trouble even though I'm a kid. I pouted and turned around to see Gon and Killua who stared at me with unreadable expressions.

"You just went to the boys love section" Spoke Killua.

I nodded "Yes and?"

"You grabbed a book with two males kissing Hana" stated Gon.

"Yes and?"

"Don't tell us you like that shit?" asked Killua. I nodded.

"Yeah! I love it! I absolutely love it!" I brightened up and started jumping while pumping my fists "Boys love, or yaoi, is amazing! Yaoi is the epitome of art and romance! It's a forbidden-but-not-so-forbidden-love that stems from the two beautiful male heart and—"

"What a turn off" Said Killua with a disgusted face. I pouted and squished his cheeks

"Shut up! This stuff is romantic okay! I'm open to everything but this!" I point at the yaoi section "This is just life itself in one book! "

"But you aren't allowed to buy those books" Gon tilted his head with a confused expression.

I sighed "Yeah, you're right buuuuuuuuuut….." There was a glint in my eyes which made the two flinch. I smirked and they backed away.

"You two are helping me buy the book!"

* * *

"Are you ready guys?"

"You're heavy Hana. I don't know why I agreed with this" complained Killua.

"Cause you said it sounded fun"

"This is so exciting but we have a really weird reason to do this" said Gon.

We wore a huge XL coat. Gon was underneath us and he carried Killua while Killua carried me. I tied my hair up and hid it in a hat then wore sunglasses and covered my nose down to my chin with a tied up handkerchief. Where we got this, I wished for it. I know I'm not supposed to abuse it but this. Is. Yaoi. I can't help it I need to get it.

"Are you guys ready for operation Y.A.O.I?"

Operation Y.A.O.I is simple. We're going to pretend to be one big adult and buy the book, then go out of the store before they realize we're 3 kids. Pretty ingenious I might say….er..not really. I just figured that since we're small we can do something that's always seen in the movies.

"Don't make it sound like that, it's really disgusting you low life" I nudged killua's head after he said that.

"Ow Ow! Quit it! I'm sorry, Alright!? We're ready we're ready so stop it!" I nodded at that and stopped when Killua said that.

"I'm ready anytime! Just let me know when you're ready so I can start moving" said Gon with a motivated voice.

"Alright let's start in 3…2….1.." Gon started to walk after I counted down and he went straight to the BL section. I grabbed the book and held it. I squealed a bit but quickly stopped.

"Gon start moving I don't want to be in this section any longer!" whispered Killua with an aggravated voice. Before we could walk the owner of the bookstore was behind us and stared at us.

"H-Hello sir" I said with the deepest voice I can muster up. The owner eyed me suspiciously.

"Do you need any help?" He asked. I shook my head.

"We—er…I was just a-about to go and pay sir.."

"I see… well I'll check you out. Follow me" He walked at front and we followed him silently. Before we could reach the register Gon sneezed which made me and Killua tense up. The owner then turned around and narrowed his eyes. I started to fake cough.

"Woooh sorry. I just had to sneeze" He nodded scanned the book.

"May I have your ID?" Crap. I didn't know that they needed an ID.

"Uh..I left it in my luggage… You don't need it I look like an adult anyway?"

"No it's policy for us to ask for your ID unless…" I gulped as he went near us

"You're underaged? Or worse.. " He looked at me head to toe "You're not what you seem to be"

"GON RUN!"Killua shouted. Gon dashed out of the bookstore and stopped when we were at our seat. Killua got off of Gon then I got off and sighed.

"That was a close one! If we didn't get out of that we would've been busted" Killua said.

I looked down and teared up "I didn't get my book…"

Gon patted my head "It's okay Hana, I'm pretty sure we can get your….er..book..another time" I started to cry and hugged Gon. Killua looked at me irritated.

"Is that book so important to you that it'll make you cry?" He asked.

I nodded and let go; immediately grabbed Killua's shirt and shook him.

"H-How could you mock the great Yaoi Killua!? It's the great. Yaoi! It's the epitome of romance same goes with shoujo and yuri! " I cried on him then and he awkwardly patted me.

"There there Look, I'm sorry for making you cry so stop crying! People will get the wrong idea!"

"Let them get the wrong idea!" I continued to cry the whole time….

….Until I fell asleep…

* * *

When I woke up the manga I wanted was beside me. I giggled happily and started to read the book. I wonder who gave me this book? I doubt it'll be Gon or Killua since they weren't so into it. Oh well, as long as I have the book.

Gon snored as he slept peacefully and Killua just watched me. We stared at each other for a while before we laughed.

"It was fun wasn't it?"

"It wasn't as fun but it sure was interesting" He spoke.

"Do you know who gave me the book?" He sweated when I asked and looked away.

"That's a secret"

"Will you tell me one day"

"No way in hell am I telling you. Not even Gon will tell you" I raised my eyebrows and nodded.

"By the way Killua, what happened to you while you were inside the mansion?" He was silent for a moment before he shrugged.

"You know, I was tortured in a chamber and all that good stuff. I was allowed to go out of the mansion though thanks to my old man. He also made me promise not to betray you guys"

I smiled softly at that "Your dad seems like a good man"

"I guess…"

"Killua will never betray us..I trust Killua" We turned to Gon who rubbed his eyes and looked at Killua with a smile.

Killua smiled back and nodded.

"I trust the both of you too..You both are my precious friends" I added. They both looked at me with a smile and I just smiled back.

"But you know, I never thought Hana would be like that! I always thought Hana was serious and kind but to think she liked….things like that. It's like seeing a whole new side of Hana" said Gon happily.

"Don't you mean seeing her 'hentai' mode?" Killua said with a smirk. I pouted.

"Don't call me a hentai! It's just appreciation for art and romance" I crossed my arms. He waved his hand and we all laughed.

* * *

We then arrived at the airport and looked up at the city we were in.

Heavens arena here we come!


	11. Arrival x at x Arena

We arrived at the city where Heavens arena is located. The two boys wanted to go straight to the arena but I, on the other hand, wanted a new set of clothes so I dragged them to town with me. We walked around all sorts of shops just to find that one dress for me.

"Why do you have to change your dress Hana? I think you look fine with what you're wearing" Said Gon. I shook my head as I held up a white dress that was similar to the one I'm wearing now it's just that it was sleeveless.

"Heaven's arena is a place where we can be famous Gon! I want to look presentable and neat for the people who'd watch"

"Our motive is to train and earn money at the same time Hana. I don't think being famous was added to it" stated Killua with an annoyed expression. I smiled at him.

"It's a just in case thing! I mean, being prepared isn't a bad thing right?" I said as I walked to the dressing room and changed. I twirled around and nodded in contentment. It even had the yellow ribbon, I love it! I paid for it and wore it out of the store.

"You look the same you know that right?" asked Killua. I pouted.

"How rude! I'm wearing a different dress which makes me look more like a lady!"

"I think Hana looks really cute now!" Gon said with a big grin. I blushed at him and then hugged him.

"Gon understands me! Unlike you Killua!" He stuck his tongue out and looked away with a pout. I wonder why he's pouting?

* * *

We went inside the arena and went straight to the lines. Killua then started to explain all about the rules here and how the system here works. We reached the signing part and all signed up together. Killua got number 2054 , Gon got 2055 while I got 2056. They told us that our number will be called on the first floor and that we make sure to remember it. We walked to the arena and both Gon and I looked at it in awe. Killua just smiled at us and then we sat down. Gon looked at Killua in amazement and asked how he knows about the arena. Killua explained that he was left here when he was 6 by his father and we just stared at Killua and told him how awesome he is.

When Gon was called, Killua told him that since he passed through the testing gate he should just push. Gon nodded and went down to his ring. His opponent was a big man who was cocky enough to think he could beat Gon. We heard some insults but we just stayed our calm and smiled fully knowing that Gon will win this fight. Gon did as he was told by Killua and pushed which sent the enemy flying. People started to cheer for him left and right. Killua and I nodded at each other and waited until Gon arrived. When Gon arrived he was called to fight.

Killua's fight was up next and it was quick. He just did one chop on the neck. He talked to the referee for a bit then turned to us with a smile. On the other ring was another kid, Zushi , won his match which also earned praise. Just when I thought I won't be called, I was called and I went down. Gon told me good luck and I passed down the stairs and high fived Killua.

I got in the ring and my opponent was what looked like a professional martial artist. I breathed in and out to calm myself down and looked at him seriously. He glared at me then at the referee.

"This is an isult! Why am I fighting a little girl?! I should already be proclaimed the winner against her!" He exclaimed with exaggeration. I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Well this little girl will beat the crap out of you old man" I see a nerve twitch and he prepared himself.

When the referee said start, he charged to me with a punch. I dodged that punch and grabbed the arm he used to supposedly punch me and did a shoulder throw to the ground. The ground cracked a bit and he got unconscious. I fixed myself and noticed that the arena was silent. I looked down to see that man unconscious and I just stuck my tongue out. I looked around and raised my hand up high which earned cheers from the spectators. I looked at Gon who clapped and Killua who did a thumbs up. The referee gave me a ticket to go to floor 50 which made me jump and bow down at him as thanks before I dashed back to Gon and Killua who waited near the door.

* * *

4 of us kids were inside the elevator excluded the woman who explained about the floor rules and system more precisely. Zushi then intervened and said something about rooms before he introduced himself.

"Osu! My name is Zushi" He said as he posed with the standard Osu thing. I did self-defense but that was a different from martial arts. "What about you guys?"

"I'm Killua"

"I'm Hana"

"And I'm Gon! Nice to meet you!"

We arrived at the 50th floor and Got out of the elevator. It was filled with people like the 1st floor but I'm guessing most of them are spectators rather than fighters. We might even be the only fighters who arrived at the moment!

"I saw your fight earlier, that was amazing!" Complimented Zushi as we walked on the hallway together.

"What are you talking about? You made it up here with one match, too. " stated Killua as a matter of factly.

""That's right" added Gon.

"No…I still have a long way to go. By the way, which martial arts discipline do you practice? I study the Shingen-ryu fighting technique." Said Zushi.

"School? We don't have one, right?" asked Killua as he turned to Gon.

"Yeah" answered Gon.

Zushi was taken aback and stopped at his tracks. "What?! You're that strong with no training?!" He looked down on the ground and looked a bit depressed "I'm kind of shocked. I do still have a long way to do!"

A person who was clapping approached. I turned around and blinked.

"Zushi, you did well " Said the man in the glasses, Wing.

"Master!" "

"You adhered to my teachings." He said with a proud smile.

"Osu! I am honored! Master, your shirt is untucked again." Zushi stated.

"Ah, Sorry sorry" Wing said as he tucked his shirt in. "Who are they?"

"Oh, these are Killua-san,Hana-san and Gon-san" introduced Zushi to wing.

"Nice to meet you,I'm Wing."

Killua and Gon did the karate osu thing while I just bowed down at him. Wing said that didn't expect to meet other children here and asked why we're here. Killua explained that we want to get stronger but we're broke so we are earning money simultaneously. Gon then said that Killua is a veteran. Wing said we must be skilled and told us to watch our opponents body movements. We arrived at the place where we can exchange the tickets to money. We only got enough for a can of soda. Killua explained how much we'd get from 100 to 150.

We got to do the waiting room and Killua said something about how the opponents would be a cinch. The moment we sat down, Killua and Zushi got called. Zushi stood up and said he'd do his best and Killua said better luck next time. Killua said he'd wait for us at the top before as they walked out which made Gon and I look at each other with a small smile and blush.

"He's so straight forward huh." Gon nodded.

"He didn't need to say it out loud" He said. We both laughed nervously before I got called out.

"Good luck Hana!" Gon cheered. I pumped my fists and nodded.

"You too! Good luck on your match Gon!" I walked out and went to my area.

* * *

There was a large crowd who gathered all around and cheered. I went inside the ring and what greeted me was a kung fu master this looked experienced but egoistic.

He laughed out loud when he saw me "Just cause you're a girl doesn't mean I'll hold back so just give up missy before you get killed"

I smiled cutely at him and winked at him.

"Let's see what happens sir"

The referee shouted start and the man charged at me, just like the first guy. I did the same thing I did as the first guy and did a shoulder throw at the guy. He got knocked out in an instant and everyone cheered. I waved at the audience with a huge grin and twirled around and struck a pose which made everyone shout out my name.

It was fun to be in the spotlight!

* * *

Gon and I waited for Killua on the top floor. We talked about random things and even played rock paper scissors waiting. Killua finally arrived and we went straight to him.

"Killua! Over here! I got sixty thousand. How about you? It took you a while to get here" Gon said.

"Yeah, I ran into a little trouble" Killua said as we walked. We both followed him.

"Then Zushi was pretty strong" said Gon with a worried tone.

"No, not at all. He has potential. One day, he'll be strong. But right now, he's just target practice for me. His punches are weak. I was completely able to knock him around…but I couldn't defeat him.

"Huh?" Gon gasped.  
"I received the TKO from points but I couldn't knock him out. Further…When he changed his stance, his aura reminded me of my brother's ….I don't know what it was,but it felt dangerous. It must be some kind of technique. His master called it "Ren". "

We sat down on the bench nearby and I continued to listen while I ate a granola bar I got from a vending machine.

"So he wasn't supposed to use Ren until he reaches the top floor? The strongest fighters are at the top, right?" asked Gon.

"Gon, change in plans. I'm aiming to reach the top floor!" Killua said with a serious tone. Gon and I nodded and smiled at him before we looked up.

"I think that's what our goal is to begin with" I turned to them.

"That was my intention" Gon said cheekily. Killua looked at us and sighed.

"You guys are unbelievable" Killua said with a sigh.

* * *

We continued our fast pace of going to one floor to another and reached the 100's with ease. They advertised Gon's push, Killua's chop and my throw.

"Alright! We have our own room!" Gon ran to the bed and laid there. We followed him from behind and Killua explained that when we lose a fight we lose a room too so we should be careful. Gon was about to fight and we watched him in the hall on our way to our areas. Gon just pushed throw his fight which made the both of us smile in relief.

"I guess we didn't need to be worried after all" Killua said with a relieved tone. I nodded

"We should do our best too"

"Well, I just need a chop. You're the one who should be careful among the three of us"

I pouted and crossed my arms "Are you saying I'm weak?"

He shook his head "No. I'm just saying we should always be on guard. Unlike you, I've been here before. It's your first time"

I nodded in understanding. "Ah! It's my turn to fight! I'll see you later Killua!" I waved at him before I ran to my arena.

* * *

My fight was the same all in all. I went and looked for the two after and we exchanged our tickets to money. It was a lot of money I could say. Killua was a bit frustrated on how we got up so easily while back then he had a hard time until Gon assured Killua that he was still 6. Gon even said that it's a lot and to think we were all broke and now we have this much money. We then talked about Ren and Killua mentioned that if we go up we might know but Gon interjected that we should just ask Zushi. Killua looked away before he laughed nervously and grabbed his finger. I just smiled at the two.

"Ren is one of the four major principles. The four major principles for disciplining your mind and body. Fundamental to every martial art! You must know 'ten', learn 'zetsu', achieve 'Ren' and reach 'Hatsu'. This is all a part of 'Nen' training! That is all!" Explained Zushi.

As he explained , Killua sweatdropped and Gon had smoke came out from his ears. Just when I was about to tell them about Nen, Wing came by and asked Zushi if he was sufficiently educated that he can teach others. He then said about a saying that if you learn something piecemeal, You'll end up knowing less than when you started.

"So a little knowledge is a dangerous thing? But I want to know right now because it's related to the secret behind my brother's power." Stated Killua seriously.

Wing then looked at us with an equally serious face "Then, your brother is able to use Nen?"

"I need to know what Nen and Ren even mean!" Killua took a step forward and opened a hand "I'll agree to the full learning process rather than a quick explanation! And if you're willing to teach me, I won't try to figure it out myself."

Wing looked down "I understand, Come with me to my residence. " He turned around and started to walk. We followed him with hopes that we can learn. I know how this ends so I need to tell them about it after we get out of the residence.


	12. Nen x and x Nen

We're all inside the house of Wing and stood in front of him. He had a white board beside him with Japanese writings on it. He started the explanation with a smile.

"Nen means to burn your own soul. In other words, it tests the strength of your will. And the four major principles are part of a training curriculum for strengthening your will."

"Strengthening of your will?" asked Gon.

"Training?" added Killua.

"That's correct. Ten means to focus your soul to a single point, to increase awareness of your ego and goals. Zetsu means to express yourself in words. Ren means to temper that will and Hatsu means to act upon that will. "

"Ten,Zetsu,Ren, Hatsu. Those are the four principles" Gon and I both read out loud.

"Killua-kun, Zushi tempered his "refusal to lose," during his fight with you. So, allow me to demonstrate. Killua-kun,I think I'm about to kill you now. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure but it's not happening"

"Then I'll take this step-by-step. First Ten" He bent down and placed his wrists together. "Then Zetsu. You can express yourself mentally or verbally. " A short moment of silence "I will kill you. " his body was suddenly enveloped by aura and he looked up at us and directed that aura to us. He glared at us as if we were menaces. I took a step back and used my hand to cover my mouth as to not scream. Gon stood in his place while Killua jumped off to a wall and stuck there and looked uncomfortable.

"That was Ren. If I temper my will enough, then I can act. Hatsu. If your will is strong enough, You can make your opponent back down, without moving a muscle. The concept of bluffing derives from this." Killua jumps down the wall and Wing continues "Ren hardens that which is soft, and you lose the ability to correct an incorrect idea. Furthermore, you shouldn't use Ren until your soul has fully matured. Right now, you boys and Zushi should be training your souls. "

Killua stared hard at him and started to walk "Let's go guys." Killua placed his hands in his pockets. I followed Killua and nudged Gon.

"If you wish to learn about Nen, you should focus on mastering Ten. If you master Ten, you will no longer feel the pressure of an opponent's will. " Wing added. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked behind Killua. Both of us went out while Gon thanked wing and ran after us.

"He was lying" said Killua.

"Lying?" asked Gon.

"Yeah. What he said made perfect sense and Wing is clearly strong but his story had holes. Zushi's toughness. He kept getting up after I knocked him down. I was getting irritated, so I used all of my strength during my last attack. Willpower didn't keep him standing. He's hiding some other secret."

"I know some things about Nen… but I'm not sure if it's right or wrong.. " They both stopped and looked at me seriously.

"How do you know about it?" Killua asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"From where I came from, Nen is an urban legend. No one believes in it and made up stories about it. They said that nen is a technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy, or aura."

"Let's continue this when we get to my room Hana" said Gon. I nodded and we hurried back to the place we stayed at.

I sat down on the bed while Killua leaned on the wall and Gon sat in front of me.

"Wing wasn't lying about the 4 major principles.. but from the urban legend I know it has more than that. Ten is something that shows your aura and is used to protect a person from really bad physical attacks, Zetsu is trying to keep your aura from leaking away and making yourself less noticeable or even invisible to others. Ren is showing off more of your aura and making your attacks stronger and Hatsu is an application of one's individual aura and turning it into a special ability… that's all I know"

"Why did you keep this from us, Hana?" asked Killua.

"Well, from what the urban legend said, if you pass this information randomly you might end up killing a person if they attempted it. I wanted to hear what Wing would say first before I said something. Also, my information isn't really the best in the world since it IS an urban legend."

"Well it isn't. Let's just see if yours is the real deal and not Wings" said Killua.

They looked at each other and both nodded.

"We might meet up with someone who knows about that on the upper floor after all" said Killua.

"That just means we have to win our matches tomorrow!" said Gon as he pumped his fists.

We all bid each other goodnight and went to our separate rooms.

* * *

It was the big fight today where we finally get to advance to the 200s. My opponent was a woman that had had a big muscular body. I waved at the people around me and smiled at them happily

"Hana is here to win your hearts everyone!" I said with a wink and twirled around. The woman sneered at me and cracked her knuckles. I turned to her and she smiled smugly.

"You little brat think that you're a bigshot. You're going down today to the point that you won't be able to walk or live the way you used to!" She screamed at me and did a thumbs down. I stretched a bit and nodded.

"Let's have a fair fight then!" The bell rings and she charged at me. I dodged her attacks and climbed up and sat on her shoulders then twisted my body and we both fell on the ground hard with me on top. I quickly stood up and grabbed her hand, twirled her around then threw her to the end of the ring. She stood up and glared at me with full hatred. I punched her in her solar plexus and she fainted after that. With that I was decreed the victor and was sent to the 200's. I did a peace sign and waved at the crowd.

Ah, this is so entertaining!

* * *

I met up with Killua and Gon in front of the elevator and went in.

"What's the 200th floor like?"asked Gon.

"Beats me. I've never been up here before." Answered Killua.

"I'm sure it'll be super fancy!" I smiled. Gon turned to me and nodded.

We arrived at the 200th floor and walked in a really fancy hallway. We searched for the receptionist and walked down the hall only to be greeted by a menacing aura. We all stood in fear and hesitation. Killua told us we can do this and started to move forward. Gon followed behind him and I on Killua's side. When we were near the aura I felt my insides well up and I held my breathe. Killua called out for the person and a girl with purple hair appeared. She explained about the floor rules and that we won't receive prize money and fight for glory. Before she continued a glowing card appeared and hit the ground. Hisoka appeared behind the girl which freaked her out, who's blaming her?

He then started to explain how he got there and he followed us through the hunter afflictions and how easy it was. He also explained how dangerous it is here and that he won't let us pass. I was too scared to even say anything and my mind turned to mush. We just followed wing and he explained about what Nen and aura is. I sat down on the side trying to catch my breath and they glanced at me from time to time. I guess what I told them hit the point. I was about to doze of… why am I always so sleepy?

I was awaken up by the wall getting crushed and he explained that we would have been crushed if we went and continued there.

"Nen is a power that dwells within every person. However, at present. Only a few are capable of using that power. Thus, they are treated as geniuses, leaders, psychics, mystics or superhumans. "

"A power that dwells within everyone…" repeated Gon.

"Yes, and there are two means by which to awaken this power. " Wing raised up two fingers. "The deliberate way and the aggressive way. Zushi underwent the deliberate method. He was a quick learner, and he trained hard so he was able to master Ten in a very short time. In about six months." Wing said as he patted Zushi's back.

"That's too long! We need to learn Ten, and pass Hisoka's Nen barrier before midnight! " exclaimed Killua. I went beside Gon and nodded.

"Then you'll have to try the aggressive method." Said Wing.

"Will it be fast enough?" asked Killua.

"That depends on you three. Can you learn to hold your aura within your body, before time runs out? That is the key. I will now direct my aura toward you. This is known as Hatsu, which I demonstrated earlier." Gon and Killua gasped at that. "Naturally, I will restrain myself, since my objective is not to destroy your bodies. However, this way is still perilous. In other words, I will attempt to shock you into awakening. I will give your sleeping body a jolt, so you can learn Ten more easily. I say that your body is asleep because your body's openings, or micropyles, are closed, meaning that your aura flow is stunted. Therefore, I will send my aura into your bodies to open your micropyles. " His glasses glinted a bit and he looked down."Under normal circumstances, you would spend a long time meditating and discovering your own auras, while slowly opening those apertures. Even Zushi, a natural Talent required three months. However, you three could do it in a week or even sooner. Which is why I find it unfortunate that we have such little time to work with."

Killua put his hands to his back "I don't really get it but quick and dirty is always better." I stretched Killua's ear which made him whine "What was that for Hana!?" He said as he rubbed his ear. Gon laughed nervously.

"Stop being rude! This method might be a horrible one and dangerous at that!" I said with a huff. Wing looked at me surprised then turned back to serious.

"You're correct Hana, this is a shady, highly frowned upon method. You will be ignoring the correct procedure You could even die, if the person using this method were weak or evil. "

"But you aren't weak, and you aren't evil. Right?" asled Gon. Wing sighed and placed his hand to his head.

"That is why I want know why would you suddenly decide to teach us the true four major principles? " asked Killua.

"Because I did not want to squander this opportunity. If you were to challenge the 200s with none of this knowledge you would suffer greatly. Up there, everyone knows how to manipulate Nen and they have a special greeting for any newcomer ignorant of Nen, a Nen attack. In other words, they do what I'm about to do but without restraint. They don't care, even if people die. Only those who survive are allowed to pass. They are the chosen. However, they pay a steep price. That's why I wanted you to be prepared. Now, despite my attempts to scare you three, I have confidence that this will awaken your power! You have the potential! As well as the ability. Put your belongings down, remove your shirts and turn back towards me." Wing raised his hand and started to release a lot of aura.

I raised my hand "Do I have to remove my dress?" They turned to me and sweatdropped.

"You're ruining the mood you know that right?! And that's the only thing you're wearing so of course you don't have to!" Killua yelled at me. Gon laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Wing coughed and we turned back at him and the two removed their shirts.

We three stood in front of Wing with me in the middle. He started to release Aura behind us and I shivered. It felt like tentacles moving around my body and hitting me with its slimy and creepy suctions. Hey, I'm not really good at describing things! I really think this feels like tentacles.

"I'll begin." Wing stated as he released a lot of Aura. I screamed out loud but managed to stand my ground. I gasped for air and looked down at the ground. I then looked up and noticed the aura that leaked out of my hands, my arms… all over my body. I glanced at Gon and Killua and they too are the same. "Every micropyle on your bodies has opened." Wing adjusted his glasses and placed his hands behind his back.

"T-This is…!"

"That is your life energy! Your aura! You can see it now because the micropyles in your eyes were also opened."

"It's like smoke. Like steam, rising from the sprout of a kettle. " Gon said as he lifted his hands and stared at it.

Killua did the same too "It's rushing out from every part of my body. It won't stop gushing out. Isn't that dangerous?!"

"I-If this is our life energy it means we can control it right? I'm guessing we can only grow tired at first if we continue to let it escape?" I turned to Wing and he nodded.

"Precisely. If you expand your aura, you will collapse from fatigue." Wing explained. Killua murmured that's bad before he got cut off by the clap of Wing.

"Listen to me, you must concentrate on keeping your aura within your body. Close your eyes!" I closed my eyes and continued to listen "Use any stance that helps you to focus. Then visualize your aura flowing like blood through your body. From the top of your head, to your right shoulder, to your hand, before passing through your legs, to the left side and now visualize that flow beginning to ebb and hovering around your body. "

I concentrated and was at peace with myself. Then suddenly Wing told us to open our eyes. I noticed that my aura wasn't leaking anymore and that I'm covered by the aura. I can't believe I managed to do it though, I mean…. I'm just a normal girl with a wish granting friend inside of me. Wing asked us how we feel now.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by some kind of warm mucus." Said Gon as he looked at his hands again.

Killua nodded and followed suite "Yeah, I'm like wearing weightless clothes"

"I also feel like I'm being wrapped by an invisible warm blanket." I added.

"Continue to maintain those images. Once you've assimilated them, you'll be able to use Ten while asleep." Wing then started to release a purple aura and lifted his hand at us. "Next, I will use hostile Nen against you three!" He released it and we stayed in our place. He then explained that before we wouldn't be able to endure it. Killua agreed and said that he understood his blizzard analogy. Wing then said that if we can withstand this Nen we'll be able to break through his barrier. He released a lot of aura and our screams filled the air.

* * *

We went back to heavens arena and went straight to the 200th floor. We were confident about it and stared at Hisoka who smirked at us. He released a lot of threatening aura and we used Ten against him and walked straight. His smirk widened when we were only a few feet away from him.

"Welcome to the 200s. It appears I needn't bother doing the traditional greeting. I can guess why you've come to Heavens Arena. You intended to train before challenging me " stated Hisoka.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect to find you here. That saves me time. " answered Gon.

Hisoka chuckled "You should avoid being overconfident in your ability to use Ten. There is much to learn about Nen. To be honest, at present, I feel no urge to fight you. " He lifted his two fingers and formed a spade with his pink aura then turned it into a skull figure. We sweated at that and continued to stare at him. "But, if you manage to win a single match in the 200s, I shall accept your challenge." He walked away after that.

"Let's go." Killua then walked to the receptionist office and we followed him.

We were silent because of that encounter until we reached the receptionist. The girl then told us to sign the papers and continued to explain what happens in this place; about 10 wins, floor masters and battle Olympia. We just stared at her and I looked at the two and sweated a big. Killua then said to forget about that and to know if there's anything special there. She continued to explain about the penthouse and Gon interjected that Killua's house is way higher than that. I laughed nervously and went there to sign the paper then Killua asked Gon what he wants to do now that I signed. Gon wanted to fight Hisoka so he signed and so did Killua.

3 males appeared behind us and told us that they were going to register. I suddenly felt dizzy and leaned to Gon.

"Ne Gon..I'm going to sleep for a while..carry…me.." I fell asleep on him after that not knowing what would happen next. Before I blacked out, I heard Killua talk to them real quick before Gon gave me a piggy back ride.

* * *

 _I was in my old room again. Ah, Aiz must've done this for a special reason._

" **Master, you must notice that you are always exhausted now. Allow me to apologize and explain it. "**

" _Apologize and explain?'_

" **Our powers are slowly merging. We aren't merging but our powers are. Your mortal body now is made from my powers. To allow you from living, I give your body more energy than what it needs. You have more power than any normal being but it is up to you to use it. It will make you extremely tired as you are human but I can ensure you your aura, as you humans call it, will be more than that of a normal human. "**

" _But none of my friends are normal humans!"_

" **That is correct, your friends have exceptional auras. Yours will be more though but not as much as that of a god. You will be on par as an irregular, just like your friends. You could say that but you need to train in order to control this merged power. You will need to be taught extra discipline in order not to leak so much aura. "**

" _Irregular huh…That's horrible…I guess I'll have this awesome power but I hope it's something I can actually manage…"_

" **You will be constantly worn out even if you just do something so I needed to warn you. May you have a wonderful rest."**

" _Alright, thank you Aiz! Oh and by the way where is Alluka and Nanika?"_

" **I have been communicating with them but I thought it won't be a good time for you to see them again seeing as you're training to be stronger in your own way. I'm glad to have a master who isn't using my abilities for their own greed and desires. "**

 _I blushed at that and scratched my cheek. " Well, in this world having your own power is important. Besides, life is short so I wanna do a lot of things by myself! I don't wanna use a friends power too much!"_

" **F-Friend…?"**

" _Yeah! You're my friend Aiz!"_

 _A long silence befallen us and I gulped "I-Is it bad?"_

" **No…. thank you for calling me your friend. You should wake up now"**

 _I nodded "Alright! See you!"_

* * *

I woke up on a bed and looked around me. I was in a luxurious room and I wasn't alone. I noticed the two preteens who talked about the fight today and sat up. I stretched my arms and yawned, which caught their attention.

"You're finally awake Hana! We were worried about you suddenly passing out like that!" Gon said with a worried tone. I smiled at him and went to hug him.

"Good morning to you too! I'm sorry, I just got tired!"

"You get tired way too easily. Are you sure you can even keep up with us?" asked Killua with a serious tone. I nodded and let go of Gon.

"Of course! It's just there are some changes going on with my body. I'm becoming one in terms of a few auras with Aiz. It'll just be for a while but I'll find a way to manage this" I did a thumbs up at them.

"Hana, don't overdo it okay?" said Gon with a small smile. I nodded and crossed my arms.

"Soooo I wake up to hear that you , Gon, are having a fight today?" Gon flinched and laughed nervously. My eyebrow twitched

"Well, going there or not is going to be your choice. I'm just letting you know that if you have any injuries I won't heal you since you'll do it with your own will"

"I know I know! I won't overdo it! " Gon said.

"Well, let's believe in Gon Hana. With his sneaky mind he might pull something off" said Killua as he sat beside me.

I took a shower and changed into the exact same designed dress. I looked at the mirror and noticed that my hair turned into a dark brown. I guess it's a side effect of merging aura's? I skipped to where Gon and Killua is and we went to the designated area. Killua already bought tickets for the both of us and we sat together. I pulled out some Chocorobos and chips from my small pouch and gave some to Killua.

"That unlimited snacks pouch of yours is pretty handy" He said as he devoured one chocorobo in one eating. I giggled at him and ate my chips slowly.

"Yeah but don't get used to it too much. You'll get fat easily "

"I won't get fat. I've been eating chocorobos my entire life and have yet to gain weight from them"

"Heh…That's pretty handy"

"Right!? I can eat all the chocolates I want and still be fit! " Killua then smiled his Cheshire grin and for some reason cat ears and a tail appeared. I sweatdropped.

The announcer announced the beginning of the fight and introduced Gon and then Gido. Killua and I stared at them both and became silent. I put my hands to my chest in a praying position and closed my eyes. Please don't let Gon be too damaged.


	13. Fierce x and x ferocious

The cheers of the crowd enveloped the entire arena as Gido released his tops. The referee went down the stage knowing that the tops are dangerous. The tops rushed to Gon and put a little friction against each of it in order for it to move. Gon was hit and he was thrown to the edge of the stage. He sat up and talked to the referee briefly.

Gon tried his best to dodge it and even stopped and closed his eyes. Before he opened his eyes he got hit on the stomach by the top. I stood up but my hand was held by Killua.

"Don't waste Gon's effort. Just sit and watch Hana" I looked at him dumbfounded before I nodded and sat down. I placed my hands together in a praying position and continued to watch.

Gon decided to do a direct attack but it was futile since he started to spin uncontrollably. It was one of Gido's moves. I didn't listen to the announcer and just concentrated on Gon. Gon doesn't know Ren so he can't dodge nor attack him. Maybe if I tell them about how Hatsu works? But I'm in no position to teach them. After Wing teaches them the basics I'll tell them about Hatsu so they won't have a hard time with the phantom troupe.

I bit my thumb. I shouldn't think about things like this now. What I can do is to just watch and pray that Gon won't be too damaged. Gon used Zetsu. Killua moved forward and yelled.

"You idiot! If you're hit by a Nen attack, without protection, you'll be totally messed up! "

"Gon! Put your Nen back please! You'll get seriously injured like this!"

Gon closed his eyes and Gido let a top go and attack him. Gon managed to dodge it and Killua just stared at him, surprised. He continued to dodge the attacks with a smile and I just closed my eyes knowing fully well that he'll be seriously hurt.

* * *

"Your right radius and ulna were both broken, Fractured humerus, Three broken ribs, Twelve other minor fractures. Four months before you're completely healed up." Killua and I narrowed our eyes at Gon who just stared at us and sweated a bit. "You moron!"

Gon blinked "Sorry. " and stuck his tongue out.

Killua went near him and started to poke Gon's forehead with his finger "An apology won't help! Do you have any brains in there? Didn't you see the damage people get from the traditional Nen greeting? One wrong move, and you could have ended up like them! You're lucky not to be hurt any worse. Man, why do you think four-eyes was training us? "

"Still… I had a feeling I'd be okay." I heard a nerve snap sound coming from Killua and I cracked my knuckles. "I took a few hits, but I wasn't in mortal danger, as long as he missed my vital spots." Just after Gon finished, Killua used his foot to put pressure on Gon's broken arm. He did it with a smug smirk. I crossed my arms

"Seriously what am I going to do with you Gon! To think you'd be injured this much! I'm disappointed in you! And I won't heal your injuries" I pinched Gon's cheeks which made him whine in pain. There was a knock on the door and Killua answered it. I went and looked at the door and saw Wing.

I took a step to the side and he went straight to Gon. Gon looked up at him and apologized but Wing slapped him and said the exact same thing as Killua. Killua went near us with his arms behind his head and said that he said the same thing. He then said he was glad about it and asked when Gon's injuries healed. Killua lied and said it was two months before he looked at me with his Cheshire grin and seemingly cat ears and tail that popped out of nowhere and I smiled. Wing them said that he wouldn't teach Gon about Nen for two months also if he breaks his promise he'll never teach Gon nen again. Gon agreed and Wing gave him a promise thread. Ah! It's the thread that breaks when he used Nen.

* * *

Wing asked Killua and I to step outside and we both followed him. We were outside the arena and he asked us what our objective was. Killua answered that we don't really have an objective.

"Before running into Zushi and you, my plan was to earn some quick cash. Gon's here to train hard, so he can defeat a guy named Hisoka and as for Hana…" He looked at me curiously.

"I'm here to watch over these two idiots so they won't harm themselves!" I said with a huff. He closed his eyes and sighed

"Well, that's it. Looks like the others in the 200s want to reach the top floor. Battle Olympia, was it? I'm not too interested. Oh, Gon is…"

"Gon wants to fight Hisoka and that's it."

"Yeah but after watching the fight yesterday, I have a feeling he enjoys the thrills…." I nodded at the statement Killua made.

"You guys are saying that he enjoyed the moment that could have cost him his life?" asked Wing.

Killua nodded "Yeah I know because I've felt the same way. Although I take consideration on the circumstances too Once he's in the zone, he loses sight of everything else" Which is bad since he loses himself with Kites death "Oh! But he isn't the type to break a promise twice so you needn't worry. "

"And this is why I have to watch over you two…. You're both idiots" I murmured. Killua nudged on me and smirked a bit

"Hey! It was your choice to come with us. I'm pretty sure you like the thrill too. "

"N-No I don't!" I said with a small blush. His smirk grew wider and he rubbed his arm on me.

"Liar~ You love it!" I puffed my cheeks

"I-Idiot! I'm telling you I don't!" I said as I flailed my hands up in the air. He chuckled at me then turned to Wing and stood up. I followed him and stared at Wing too.

"It's too late because we already know. If you regret teaching us and decide to back out, we'll find someone else, or we'll learn it ourselves. You don't have to feel responsible. My brother and Hisoka can both use Nen, So Gon and I were bound to discover it eventually. " Killua then went down the stairs and I followed him but I bowed to Wing before that.

"I understand, and I mean to finish what I started. There are many things I must tell you. Zushi is waiting in my lodge. You can train with him." Killua stared at him for a while but turned around

"No, I'll pass." Wing gasped. "I won't leave Gon behind. If he keeps his promise, I'll start training when he does. "

"I'll pass too! I want to train with the idiots two make sure they aren't giving too much trouble Wing-sensei!" I turned around and ran to Killua and walked beside him.

"Tell Gon-kun this! I will allow him to practice the other Nen! Tell him to practice Ten daily!"

Killya waved at Wing and I turned around to smile and nod.

"Killua you really are a good friend. Not wanting to leave someone behind! And for that I give you a chocorobo!" I grabbed one out of my pouch. Killua snatched it immediately and ate it.

"Well, I don't want to be stronger than Gon it would be boring so I should just wait. You could've just went there and trained with them too y'know"

"If I went there I won't be able to watch you guys! After all, I am the mature and lady like growing girl!"

"More like obnoxious little girl who's clingy" I snatched the chocorobos from him which made him frown and get it back from me.

"I'm not like that! Geez! You should stop denying that you like me Killua" I crossed my arms as he choke coughed and looked at me with a flustered face. I snorted and started to giggle at him

"W-WHY SHOULD I LIKE YOU?! YOU'RE JUST A CLINGY GOODY TOE SHOES GIRL!" He stuck his tongue out and started to run.

"Hey! Don't leave me you tsundere!" I followed behind.

"D-Don't call me that! Just so you know I know what that means and I'm not a tsundere!" he shouted.

"Yes you are~ You keep denying any sign of affection from me, Wing or Gon!" _He's cute when he's tsundere especially with Gon. When he calls Gon and idiot and when he denies Gon but accepts it at the same time._ I grinned widely and started giggling. Killua narrowed his eyes at me.

"You better not be thinking of your weird book Hana"

"Don't worry! This time it isn't the book! It's about something more….adventurous "

"That doesn't sound really nice. I wonder sometimes why I'm even hanging out with you"

"Cause I'm amazing perhaps?"

"Nah, I remember now! It's for your unlimited snack pouch" I pinched his cheeks at that

"Idiot! At least say that it's because we're stuck with Gon! I would have been fight with that! "He swatted my hands off and smirked at that comment I made. I felt a nerve twitch on my head and flailed my hands up. I swear this kid is a smug piece of shit!

"Well, you're somewhat like that one baggage we have that we sort of need. Maybe like a maid of some sort?" I flailed my hands even more at his remark.

"What the hell Killua?! Do you hate me that much!?" He just stuck his tongue out and went inside the room.

"Hey Gon—" He stopped when we saw Gon on the bed meditating. We smiled at each other before we sat on the corners of the room and closed our eyes. We meditated together…well, they meditated.

I feel like the reason why Killua is like this to me is because he's a 1) tsundere 2) he's still annoyed by the yaoi book and 3) He knows that the way I look at them is how a stalker stalks their prey…since I daydream about them being together. I smiled at myself and thought of different killugon scenarios before I actually started to meditate.

* * *

One month has passed since Gon fought Gido. I read a book while Gon did push ups with one hand. It was the yaoi book I bought through . When I got here, Gon was doing push ups already. I didn't question his recovery and just waved at him and read my book on his bed.

"Ne Hana, you didn't heal me right?" I shook my head and smiled

"No, your recovered on your own. I'm actually surprised that you healed so fast!" He nodded and jumped up and did a hand stand.

The door opened and Killua's face popped out "Hey Gon I have some good new-" He looked at Gon at disbelief.

"Ah, Killua! I was about to look for you! " Gon said as he did another hand stand.

"Uh…Are you really healed?" he eyed me and I shook my head then continued to stare at Gon in disbelief.

"Yeah! Hana didn't do anything to me as well!" He jumped down the floor and started to run in place

"See? I'm perfectly fine!"

"Okay I get it." I giggled at the face Killua made and continued to look down on my book. They had a conversation about the how weird Gon is and that Killua has bought 3 tickets to Hisoka's next match. I perked up at that and went near them.

* * *

We went out to eat and Killua continued to explain about Hisoka's losses, TKO's and KO's.. he then explained about Kastro and all that. Gon ate a lot while I just had green tea and Gon Had a mountain of food.

* * *

We went back to heaven's arena and Killua continued to explain about Kastro, how we can find out about Hisoka's fighting style and that he might go all out. I just listened to them silently and read my book. I drooled a bit at the interaction Gon and Killua had. They were shoulder to shoulder… smiling at each other. I giggled and covered my face with the book.

We were stopped by Wing who said that it was considered learning Nen. Killua sighed at that while Wing asked if Gon was healed. The deal is still there, 2 months. Killua said that Gon should just watch a recording and that we both are going to be the ones watching it.

I'm pretty sure he only bought the ticket for my goddamn snack pouch.


	14. Fierce x and x ferocious EXTRA

This happened within that one month Gon was recovering. He was already recovered don't get me wrong buuuuut Wing was like nah and he was like wah.

I, the great Hana, decided to set up Gon and Killua on a date.

Yes, a date without them knowing! I bought them tickets for a nearby amusement park but little did they know it was known to be for lovers. I'll stalk them the whole time and take pictures using my Ten to make sure I will capture every single KilluGon moment that will happen which I'm sure will be a lot. I call this Operation Killua x Gon!

I barged in the room while they talked in front of each other and grinned. Killua eyed me suspiciously while Gon looked at me curiously. I slammed two tickets on the table and smirked.

"Why don't you two go on an amusement park together? I got two tickets for a good deal! Buy one get one free! You know you want it!"

"That sounds suspicious Hana. Why did you get us amusement park tickets and you're left behind?" Asked Killua. I waved my finger left to right and did a 'tsk tsk tsk'.

"My dear Killua, you and Gon are the bestest of friends in the world! Surely you want to be alone with your best friend! That's what you always complained about the past few mo—" Killua covered my mouth at that and his face was all red.

"I think that sounds fine but I want Hana to come with us!" Said Gon with a sad face. I pull Killua's hand down and smiled at Gon.

"I'll be having my own girl day Gon so don't worry about me! Just have fun together!" I push them out of the door. Killua protested against it but Gon just pulled Killua by the hand with a nervous laugh and they went out.

The moment I felt their auras dissipate I quickly changed my clothes. It was a really big hoodie and baggy pants. I also wore sunglasses and a hat plus a surgical mask. They probably won't know it's me with my awesome but totally suspicious outfit.

I run out of the hotel and blended with the crowd. I need to make sure I'm not super suspicious.

* * *

"Oya~ If it isn't one of my unripe fruits Hana~ Why are you wearing such a different outfit from what you wear usually?" I turn around slowly and gasped. It was the person I want to see the most, Hisoka. As much as I want to run I can't run because I have a mission now and that was to see KilluGon moments!

"Look Hisoka, as much as I want to hang out with you and talk about the fruits in the market and teach you how to differentiate fruits from people I'm on a mission now and this one is of utmost importance!" I said with a serious tone. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"What's this mission that's of utmost importance if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's stalking Killua and Gon!"

A long silence took over before Hisoka chuckled and put a finger to his chin and licked his lips.

"Pray tell this important mission~ I'm curious about it. You're always with the two but now you're stalking them?" _'I HOPE HE DOESN'T THINK OF HIM AND ME BEING ON THE SAME LEVEL OF STALKING!'_

"Well….."

After I explained my habit and fantasies and my perfect operation KilluGon. He shuffled his cards as I talked and when I finished he licked his lips again and rolled his eyes over. He started laughing creepily which made the innocent people around us back away by at least 5 ft. I swear to god his crotch was glowing for a moment; thank goodness he's not hard.

"Let me join you~ This seems like a great way to pass time~" He suggested and pulled out the joker card with a smile. I wanted to argue and tell him fuck no because his stupid fucking aura might blow my cover…..

….I couldn't help but agree. The risk seems thrilling.

So we went on our small adventure.

We walked there and I swear he looked like he was fapping using his bungee gum. I hope I'm wrong because I don't want to agree with people who say that Hisoka is a perv and a pedobear. I didn't want to use Gyo because if I was right my respect for this man will plummet down so I'll just leave it to my imagination.

After a painstaking long walk with Hisoka we reached the destination! The wonderland amusement park! We bought our tickets and hid behind the stalls.

"Hisoka, I'm begging you please don't release any of your aura so we won't get caught!" I pleaded to him and bowed down. He nodded and shuffled his cards.

"I don't plan on ruining your plans my little flower~" I sighed in relief and turned around and ,just to my luck, we see Gon and Killua. Killua was eating a huge chocolate sundae while Gon ate tons of food. I squealed at the moment they had. It was too cute!

"You know what would be fun Hana" I turned to Hisoka and looked at him confused.

"What is better than watching such cute interactions?" He placed his finger on his lips and licked it for the umpth time and pointed at Killua. Killua didn't seem to notice it and continued to eat his sundae.

I narrowed my eyes "What are you planning on doing Hisoka?"

"Just watch~"

He pulled his finger and Killua went near Gon and accidentally kissed Gons cheek. Both of them Were taken aback and then all of the sudden I felt a dangerous aura behind me. It was Hisoka. He started to freaking giggle and do his strange face and pose. I grabbed him by the hand and ran away, hopefully the two kids didn't see us.

I panted a bit and turned around to glare at Hisoka….but all I saw was a random dude who looked scared and confused. I quickly let go of the man and he ran away while he screamed. I sighed in defeat and sat on the ground teary eyed. Everything went to waste! I knew I should've trusted my instincts and not bring Hisoka!

But….BUT THE REWARD FOR BRINGING HISOKA WAS WORTH A THOUSAND SCOLDINGS FROM KILLUA!

I started to giggle creepily until someone tapped my shoulder. It was Killua who had a evil glint in his eyes and Gon who had a very confused look in his face.

"A-AH…AH! WHAT A COINCIDENCE!" I exclaimed with a fake tone. Killua crossed his arms while Gon tilted his head

"Hana? I thought you weren't going here? Why were you with Hisoka?" I gulped.

"W-Well..I-It…It was..pure coincidence I'm telling you!" Killua went near me with a smirk

"I'm going to make you tell us everything because once we get back I'm burning your books"

"NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'LL TELL YOU I'LL TELL YOU!"

With that I told them everything there is about Operation Killua X Gon. Gon and Killua had unreadable expressions but then they decided that we should hang out while they're here. You'd think, oh we'reg good now and all but hell no we aren't. They kept squeezing me in the middle of them and became really close to me the whole time as if they were locking me and prevented me from doing anything. They also didn't talk to me but their hands were on me the whole freakin time.

When we got back they quickly locked me in Gon's room and let me out with a smile on their faces. I paled up and ran to my room…my worst nightmare came true. My book was burned down to the ground with a note saying next time I plan on doing something like that it won't just be my books that will be burned down….

….my hidden illustrations will be burned down too.

I dramatically laid on the floor next to the burned book and mourned for it.

And that's why you don't bring Hisoka to fangirl nights.

And you don't try to ship these two with Hisoka.

I clenched my fists and smirked.

I still got victory here but with a sacrifice...My real goal was to see a fluffy interaction and thanks to Hisoka I got it! Now to continue on my journey of KilluGon!


	15. An x empty x threat

Coco talked about the fight about Kastro and Hisoka. She continued to explain about the last fight they had, the information about both fighters and even their history. Killua ate some chips he got from my pouch and I just watched. When it was Kastro's interview, he sounded confident and relaxed. Killua walked away and I followed but he stopped and smirked a bit.

"Killua please don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do…" His smirk grew wider and I sweatdropped as he pulled my hand.

"Oh god Killua I swear—"

"Stop your yapping and just come with me! We're testing to see if he can back his words up!" I sighed at him and simply complied. We went back up to the 200th floor and hid behind a wall. Killua took a peek at the guard and threw a nut at a wall which made a crack on it. The guard got distracted and we quickly snuck in the premise. We used Zetsu and walked to the door swiftly. When we reached it we took a peek at the door, Killua on one side and I on the other.

"Is there something you guys want from me?

We gasped and turned around to see Kastro behind us. I looked inside the room and he was gone. I know that this is his doppelganger and all but experiencing it in real life is on a whole different level.

I turned to Killua who was just as surprised and he quickly smiled at Kastro.

"Ah! My friend wanted to get your autograph since she's such a big fan…" He placed his hand on the back of his head and turned to me with a smile. I nodded and pumped my fists.

"I want to get your autograph! I've been a fan since your fight with Hisoka!" I squealed in delight. It wasn't a lie though, I really am a big fan.

"From me? You honor me, Killua-kun and Hana-kun." We both looked at him in astonishment "I keep tabs on all my rivals in the 200s class. You're not with Gon?"

"Ah, so you know everything" Killua sounded a bit annoyed and had a bored expression on his face.

"Are you here to scout the enemy?"

"No, I just wanted a closer look."

"And what do you think?"

"You're pretty damn good."

"Thank you. Your Zetsu was quite impressive. However, you should have concealed your presence before reaching this floor. When an aura as strong as your disappears, that would put most of us on alert." Explained Kastro.

"You've been following up on me since I reached this floor?"

"Pretty much."

"Then I want to know how did you do that just now?" Killua looked at him with genuine curiousity.

"Unfortunately, I won't tell you. After all, I might have to fight you someday."

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in fighting here again" Killua raised a hand to show how uninterested he is.

"Really? That isn't what your aura says. "

I sweat at the tension in the air. This was intense.

Kastro chuckled "Don't worry, I'll answer your question when we fight. I'll wait for you in Battle Olympia." Kastro said as he walked inside his room and closed the door. Killua just stared at the door for a while and I was just about to knock when he came out again "I'm sure you can get there"

"But what about my autograph?" I asked. Both of them looked at me in disbelief. I sparkled a bit

"I really am a big fan though! I really want that autograph!" Killua pulled me by my wrist and stormed off.

"I can't believe you want his autograph! That was just a cover up and you didn't tell me you were a fan!"

"Well I am now! Besides, you're going to meet him in battle Olympia anyway" I teased. He furrows his eyebrows and shouted

"I told you I'm not interested in fighting!"

And he continued to drag me to the stadium.

The fight started and instead of watching I fell asleep.

* * *

 _I was standing on a glowing light which looked like a star and looked around me. It seems I was in outer space but for some reason I can breathe?! How I know I'm in outerspace? The milky way is to my side and there are thousands of stars surrounding me._

" **Master, are you doing alright?"**

"Aiz! How long has it been since we talked?"

" **Not so long go master. I just wanted to know if the merging was painful to masters body"**

"No! In fact, I haven't felt anything! I just noticed some changes in my body…like my hair turning brown and my eyes too! I'm just changing physically"

" **That's good. Also, the dead part of your body will glow once you make a wish, Master."**

"A dead part…Hair is made up of dead cells…..so it glows? That's cool."

" **Be careful Master. I feel like if more humans find out….your life will be in danger."**

"Rest assured Aiz, I have Gon and Killua to protect me!"

" **Very well Master… I believe in you"**

 _I smile at nothing really but even so, I know Aiz sees it. Everything goes dark and she awakens in the real world._

* * *

I wake to a dead Kastro and Hisoka walking away. Killua was stunned and unable to comprehend the situation. I looked down at my pouch as well to see that it was open. I sighed _'Killua ate a lot again while I was asleep'._

"How…how did he win..?" I heard Killua whisper softly to me and I looked down.

"It's probably with Nen, Killua. This floor is filled with Nen user after all..."

He clenched his fist and looks down "Gon wants to go after that monster?"

I sighed and patted Killua on the back. "Gon can do it, probably"

Killua sighed then nodded before we left off. We were both silent as we walked since I know Killua thought of that match. I couldn't blame him, if you didn't know how to use Gyo it'll look like a magic trick.

When we reached Gon's room, Gon asked us how to match went. Killua lied at first and said that it was boring but when Gon questioned It more Killua admitted the truth and said that it was amazing and he doesn't know how Hisoka won.

I laid on the bed where Gon sat and kept silent. I feel tired for some reason…this merging thing really takes a toll on me.

"Gon, Hana.." Killua turned to us and Gon stood up.

"We need to learn more about Nen" Killua said with a smile. Gon and I smiled and nodded.

* * *

It was finally the day when Gon could practice Nen again. We were summoned by Wing to his house and Wing said that he's pleased that he didn't break his promise. Gon explained that it was thanks to the promise thread and that he almost gave in a bunch of times but by looking at it he was able to control himself. Wing joked that he added Nen on it but quickly said he lied when Gon almost believed it. Killua asked how he knew that Gon kept his promise and he could've been practicing in secret. Wing answered that the promise thread remained intact. Wing asked Gon to try and use Ten.

"It's okay?" Asked Gon.

"Yes" answered Wing.

I smirked at them and put my hand to my lips "I bet you guys forgot about it, especially Mr. Snacksalot here"I turned to Killua who flinched and pouted

"I remember! Of course I remember! Maybe it's you who forgot!"

"Probably, but hey! At least I'm honest! What about you Gon?" Gon blinked and laughed nervously

"I hope I can do it! I'll do my best." He relaxed himself and closed his eyes. His aura appeared in an instant. It was serene and calm, like a flowing river if one were to describe Gon's aura. Wing asked Zushi how he thought about the aura.

"It's amazing! His aura is flowing all around him! Soft and calm, but it's very strong!" Zushi exclaimed.

"Whew! I was worried that I might have forgotten how" Gon said as he pumped his fist

"Once you've learned that technique, you can't forget it. However, to become a master, you'll have to train hard"

I coughed "Except Killua"

Killua's eyebrow twitched and he turned to me with a scowl "Shut up!"

Gon laughed nervously at us "Guys calm down! Let's not pick a fight here." We both huffed and turned to Wing.

"But it's weird though, despite not having practicing Ten it feels easier now" said Gon. I smiled at Gon and put my hands behind my back. I looked down on Gon's left hand and blinked.

"It's because you've been strengthening your spirit each day. Hana-chan noticed already so now look at your left hand" Wing said. Gon looked at his left hand and gasped.

"it snapped!"

"By applying my own Nen, I tied the thread such that if you broke your promise and used Nen,it would snap" Wing said as he smiled.

"Hey Wing-san, Did you watch Kastro and Hisoka's match?" asked Killua.

"Yes, I did."

"What was the ability that Hisoka used? Could we send loose limbs flying around?"

"Hmmm…..that's a difficult question. Gon-kun, Have you seen the fight on video?"

"No. not yet" answered Gon.

"Well then, I'll explain it while we watch the video"

Wing put on the dvd and turned on the TV while we sat in front of it. We watched the video and paused at the point where Hisoka threw the white cloth and the cards appear out of nowhere.

"Can you see the threads of aura extending from his left hand?"

"Threads of aura?" asked Gon.

"Yes. Do you see them?"

We stared at the screen for a while and I looked at them and giggled at their cute faces

"Do you guys even see anything cause I sure don't"

"N-Nope" said Gon

"Nothing at all" said Killua

"Same here" said Zushi.

Gon lowered his head and went a bit closer to the screen "Are there really threads of aura coming from Hisoka's left hand?"

"Yes, Hisoka is using a technique that makes his aura difficult to perceive. It's a high-level application of Zetsu, known as In. When you use In, even the strongest opponents will find it hard to see your aura. The most effective counter to this technique is to focus Ren into your eyes, a technique called Gyo. The method Gon-kun used in his fight with Gido might work, as well. However, you couldn't take offensive action, so ultimately, you'd throw your life away." Explained Wing with a serious tone.

"Right." Said Gon.

"My assignment for you three is to practice Ren until you can see through Hisoka's In. "

"Eh? Uh, Master? What should I do?" asked Zushi.

"Zushi, you should already be strong enough to see past his In."

"I should?" said Zushi in disbelief.

I patted Zushi's back and grinned "You've been training Ren for the past two months Zushi! Be confident!"

Zushi blushed at that and nodded "Osu! Master, what should I do?"

"Show them your Ren"

Zushi stood up and was in the position he was accustomed to. Wing instructed him to transfer the ren to his eyes and Zushi switched positions. "Gyo!" All his aura went to his eyes and he struggled a bit but managed to changed positions. He sweated and looked at the screen. Wing asked if he could see it and Zushi replied with a yes. Wing then asked how many he can see.

"Twelve…no, thirteen"

"Not quite, but you were close" replied Wing.

Zushi then panted and looked down "I could really see them!"

"You're making excellent progress, Zushi" Complemented Wing.

"O-Osu, Thank you very much." Zushi said in between pants. We turned to Wing who started to explain about the technique:

"By channeling your power through Gyo, you achieved a level where you could see through Hisoka's In. But with enough training, you'll be able to use Gyo while fighting." Wing lifts up one finger and smiles "Do you understand? First, practice Ren, and master the Ren application known as Gyo then you'll discover the true nature of Hisoka's ability and will you be able to use that ability? My answer is both yes and no."

The three of us looked at each other before looking back to Wing.

"Regardless of what Hisoka's precise power is, so long as it uses Nen, you can learn it. However, Nen powers depend on the particular individual. Each of us possesses different specialties and preferences. Thus, Nen differs for each person. If you're serious about mastering Nen, you shouldn't merely copy others' abilities. It's important that you first identify your own strengths. You've only begun to develop, you haven't settled on one form yet. Initially, try to grow as much as you can. That is the purpose of this training. Train hard, play hard, and enjoy life."

The three of them did that arm gesture and 'osu' thing at the same time after Wings speech and I just smiled and nodded. Wing walked to the calendar and pointed at June 9.

"The final day of Killua-kun's window to fight is June 9th, and Gon-kun's is the 10th, correct? I'd like you both to register for your final day. In the meantime , you'll train. You must learn Gyo before it's time for your battle." Wing said happily.

"Osu!" the three said simultaneously.

We walked to town with Zushi and they were having a conversation. I kept silent and didn't really pay attention to them and just followed them.

' _If I had a power what would be a good one….'_

I stopped when I saw doll making tools for sale and a workshop, I have a gut feeling that I should do it.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll do some shopping!" They turned to me and Gon smiled.

"Well we're about to practice Ren, just catch up with us when you're done Hana!" I nodded and smiled back.

"I bet you she's just going to buy her R-18 books aga-" I covered Killua's mouth and pouted

"Don't say that out loud! There's a kid here!" Killua removed my hand

"We're kids damnit! We're all 12!"

"I'm a growing lady! I'm 12 but I can also mean I'm a miniature adult!"

"Oh whatever! Don't drag us down for this training" Killua said smugly as he stuck his tongue out and walked away. Gon waved at me and Zushi bowed before they went their way.

I went in the store and did the workshop. It took me forever to make the plush doll I wanted and it looks freaky but I like it so I walked out of the store happy. They thought the thing I created was cute because it was my first time. It was a pink stuffed rabbit with different colors of pink and stitches all around. I patched up the eyes too and stitched two colors, yellow and blue. I smiled at it and noticed that it was almost night already. _'Ah, Killua is going to scold me tonight'_ I thought as I walked.

I saw Zushi walk by and was about to call out to him but saw Sadaso behind him. I ran to him but was too late, Sadaso attacked him and Zushi was on the floor. They took one of Zushi's shoes and I quickly tried to kick Sadaso but was blocked by a top. I jumped back and glared at them.

"You guys are playing dirty! Don't involve Zushi in thi-" I was suddenly surrounded by an invisible…something…and I couldn't move, breathe or even move my eyes. _'Shit…Shit shit shit shit!'_

"Now Now little girl, there's no need to be wary. We're just here to try and let Killua and Gon fight us"

I flinched at that. _'They're using me and Zushi as bait!'_

I was about to lose consciousness…and everything slowly turned dark on me but I heard Killua's voice and snapped back up. Sadaso let me go and I fell to the ground, panting and gasping heavily for air.

"K-Killua…" I turned to him and smiled in relief. He nodded at me and I stood up, grabbed my plushed doll and went behind him.

"When do you want to fight? Don't worry, I'll let you win. I'll even give you each a win. Is that good enough?" I turned to Killua after he said that and frowned

"Oi, isn't that giving them what they wanted?! That's unfair for you! After that they'll try to target Gon!" I said furiously.

Sadaso smirked at that "After I get my win off you, Like the little girl said, I'm going to fight Gon-chan"

"See?!"

"If he wants to fight Gon, he'll have to follow his schedule. After all, Gon would be more than happy to fight him. I can promise you that."

"Then after Gon-chan I'll fight Hana"

I blinked at that and looked confused "M-Me?"

"Of course, you're also a target seeing as you're a fighter in the 200s" I shivered at that and glared at him. Killua patted my shoulder and shook his head

"She'll also fight you but you have to comply with our terms and follow her schedule." He then whispered to my ear "Calm down, we can't let Zushi be involved in this nor be injured." I calmed down at him and looked at them seriously.

Sadaso chuckled "Okay, if you three are willing to fight then we don't need to bother with this."

"Let's go register together. Once that's done, I'll return the boy unharmed." Said Riehlvelt.

"Yeah Yeah, but only this once." Replied Killua. I nodded and we all went to the Heaven's arena silently.

Killua signed the form for May 29th and I just silently watched from the back. I signed it with the date of May 31st . They gave back Zushi to us and we were about to walk away when Killua stopped and took a glance at them.

"Oh, just to reiterate, it's a one-time deal. If you break your promise…Eh…..whatever, forget it." Killua then walked away, I followed him and hugged my plush toy tightly.

"What? I'm kind of curious" said Riehlvelt.

"What will happen if we break our promise?" asked Sadaso.

'No point in telling you now. Just keep your word." After Killua said that I turned to them and stuck my tongue out. I know what they're about to do to Gon but they got it covered. Now I just have to make sure that I master Gyo before my fight.

"Killua, I don't trust them. I think they'll still threaten Gon."

"Really? Well I'm pretty sure you know what I'll do if they break that promise" He says nonchalantly. I nodded and looked at him worriedly.

"Don't do something that'll harm you, Killua…"

"Yeah Yeah, I am...or was a pro so I'll be fine. What's that mutated looking doll on your hand?" I pouted at his comment.

"I made this mutated doll! Its name is PonPon!" I showed the doll proudly and he raised his eyebrow

"You used your time to make a doll? Whatever, just go to your room and practice your Gyo. I'll handle the rest" I nodded

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" I walked to my room silently. _'Killua will threaten Sadaso tomorrow…but before that he'll show off his Gyo. Gon probably signed up for the fight already…and he's practicing Gyo. I should do it too.'_ I got to my room and practiced all night without sleep.

* * *

The next day, I overslept without realizing the time and quickly rushed to Wing's house while I held PonPon. I stopped when I saw a guy who advertised the fights with Killua and Sadaso also Gon and Sadaso's. I furrowed my eyebrows in disappointment for Sadaso and continued on my way.

When I got there, Killua just finished demonstrating his Gyo and they told Wing the dates of their fight.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late!"

"Hana! I was worried about you! Ah, what's that?" Gon said as he went near me. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"I overslept and this is Ponpon my new partner! I'll tell you all about it later!. Anyway, Wing-san! I know how to do Gyo now!" I said happily. The two looked in surprise whilee Zushi looked at me nervously. I went the TV screen and Wing turned put it on that certain part.

I activated my Ren and redirected it to my eyes "Hisoka has Fifteen threads. Thirteen for the cards, one for the scarf, and a well hidden one that leads to the arm he tossed. Please continue" Wing played the scenes and I smiled "His aura is based on a rubber band..specifically a gum because of how it expands and It sticks to on a certain object plus his arm isn't attached….it just looks like it was attached "

"Isn't attached? What do you mean by that?" asked Killua.

"If you looked at it closely, he used his aura to cover the cut. His arm wasn't completely moving like it was attached, more like it was flinging around. I'm guessing he has another ability where he can make it appear like he had his arm. That's just a guess though…"

I stopped using Gyo and sighed. "Man that was tiring!" Wing laughed at my comment and smiled.

"I'm impressed you mastered it overnight too."

"I'm impressed myself. I worked hard to do it!" I said happily.

"So I'm guessing you already picked a date to fight as well?" asked Wing.

"Yes! On the 31st!"

Wing gave us advice and to practice Ren and Ten for the next few days. After that and we walked back to the arena and it was already dusk. I looked up at the sky and listened to their conversation.

"Killua" Said Gon.

"Hm?"

"They must have threatened you. Now I'm mad"

"Yeah, but my biggest concern was the master, and he agreed."

"But I'm worried they'll use Zushi again."

"It'll be okay. You don't need to worry" I glanced at Killua when he said that and looked down. _'He;'ll threaten him tomorrow'_

"They also must've threatened Hana" I looked at Gon who looked at me seriously and I smiled softly at him

"Don't worry about me Gon. Just concentrate on your match."

"Oh yeah, what do you mean by the doll is your partner?" asked Gon curiously. Killua looked at me as well for an answer and I smiled.

"I plan on using this doll as one of my weapons. Also! I thought of a great idea as a weapon!"

"Really? What is it?"

When I told them about my weapon, they looked at me crazily. I just grinned at them

"Are you crazy!? How are you even going to do that?!" Asked Killua.

"Just trust me on this! If Gon had a fishing rod as a weapon during the hunter exam, I think I can use these"

"I believe in you Hana!"

I went near Gon and smiled at him "Thanks Gon! Unlike someone here I'm glad I have a supportive friend" I stuck my tongue out at Killua who scowled at me.

* * *

The next day, we waited for Sadaso to appear for Killua's fight. Killua was deemed the winner because Sadaso didn't show up.


	16. AN

Hi Guys! Persona3adict here! I'm here for an announcement.

I really appreciate the positive feedback, comments, faves and likes for this story and I wanted to step up for this story.

I plan on separating the chimera ant arc with the rest of the arcs. The reason to this is the chimera ant arc will be a totally different story all on its own and the flow will be completely different. A lot of things will change and though it may follow the original story a lot of major changes to it will happen. I wanted to let you guys experience Hana's journey with the company in separate story so you guys will have a good feel and when you read the chimera ant arc you'll be wondering how she got her power and what her training was. Also, in the hunters and flowers the movies will be included so the end of the story will be the last mission movie. Please tell me how you'll feel about it and I hope for your continued patronage.

Again, I'm still planning on this. I planned out the entire Chimera ant arc. Hana will show her powers in advance and the title will be: **Hunters and flowers: Rule of the chimera ants**. Totally original, I know. Anyway, I hope you guys have a good day and thank you for sparing your time to read this! I will update the story as soon as I can.


	17. Power x to x avenge

sqcgThere are so many people who uses underhanded methods in the 200s. They'll do anything they can to become a floor master, even if it means threatening someone life.

I don't like it. I don't like the fact that people do that and that my friend had to do that as well to protect us.

I went to Rievhelt's room and saw Killua about to go in. I used Zetsu the whole time so I'm pretty sure Killua can't detect me. I hid on a corner and waited for him to finish his business inside and watched him walk away with a smirk. When he was a good distance away, I went to the door and knocked on it. When I didn't get a reply, I inhaled and then told them:

"Please stop using underhanded methods. That's cheating! If you guys want to fight please fight fair and square!"

I put my hands to my chest and exhaled. I walked away with a concerned look on my face. As much as I'm glad that Killua cares for us this much, I still think that he shouldn't do that anymore.

* * *

I went straight to my room and locked it just in case. Now is my time to practice by myself. I took the doll and stared at it. _'Hopefully this'll work'_

I closed my eyes and put some aura inside the doll. I continued to do so until I felt the doll twitch. I opened my eyes and beamed up when the doll looked up at me and tilted its head.

' _Yes! I made it move! Now to make sure I can change its properties…'_

I tried using my Nen to make it a bit bigger but it failed. I put the doll on the floor and I watched it waddle on the ground before it fell down. I giggled at it and helped it up.

"Okay PonPon. Now that I made you live you have to stay in my room for a while and practice walking and running , okay?"

The doll nods and does a salute. I smiled at it and patted it on the head.

Now for the other weapon.

I grabbed my hidden weapons and smiled. This was going to be fun to practice with!

* * *

Gon and I were deemed winners in our fights with Sadaso because he didn't appear. Everyone in the arena complained about it but it can't be helped, he wants to live.

We practiced for days after that and now we were in front of Wing. Wing reiterated the battles Gon, Killua and I had. Gon had a fight with Gido while Killua had one with Rievhelt. I had fights with both of them because I insisted on it and they agreed because of , from what I'm guessing, fear and they think they could win against me.

Gon told Wing he was going to use 'this' and placed his hands forward. Ah, he was going to use his fishing pole. I smiled at Gon and did a thumbs up at him. Gon smiled back and nodded.

Gon's fight was great. Gon did more psychological damage more than physical on Gido. He scared Gido with Ren and used his fishing pole to remove one of the floor planks to let Gido crash to the ground. It was a one sided match to be be honest. When Gon broke Gido's prostetic leg, Gon warned him that if he'll use more underhanded techniques he won't hold back and that if he'll ever touch Zushi he'll smash his face. I smiled at Gon and cheered him on while Killua just smiled at him. Gon waved at us back with a grin.

"I guess it's my turn now" I turned to Killua and patted him on the back.

"You can win this!"

"Of course I can, who do you think I am?" He smirked at me.

"A freaking brat who likes to steal sweets from my pouch"

"Well I'm not going to say no cause it's true. Your unlimited snack pouch is amazing and it has all the chocorobo in the world inside and I don't have to pay for it. I didn't have to buy boxes of it anymore cause of that pouch" He said with a big smirk.

"Of course! If I didn't tell you about the fact that this is a pouch with unlimited access to snacks you would've used all your money on chocorobos! You would've bought more and that would have been embarrassing for all of us" I scolded him. He just looked away with a blush of embarrassment.

"Yeah Yeah whatever. Just sit back and watch me beat the crap out of what's his name"

I waved at him and he walked away. Gon appeared after a while and sat beside me. I gave him a bag of chips and he happily accepted it.

"I'm excited for Killua's fight! Do you think he'll win?" He asked with a smile.

I nodded and looked at the stage "Of course he will. He IS our friend after all. We do the impossible!" Gon laughed at that and nodded.

"I also can't wait for Hana's fight! Did you master your second weapon yet?" Gon asked curiously. I shook my head and grinned.

"Not quite, but close! I'm excited to use it too! I just hope they won't chicken out on me because of what you guys are about to do to them." I looked down at my clenched fist before I felt Gon's hand on mine. I looked at him with and he just grinned.

' _I wish Killua was in my position now,… that would've been better…Gon holding Killua's hands..hehehehe'_

"Either way, I know Hana's going to win since she's been practicing Ren with us! For now let's concentrate on Killua's match and cheer him on" He said happily. I blushed a bit and nodded.

The announcer finally calls out the main match between Killua and Riehlvelt. She then adds that this is Killua's debut match on the stage excluding the win that Sadaso gave him. The moment that the referee calls for the match to start, Killua jumped off high for a surprise attack. Riehlvelt used his aura burst to move to the other side of the ring. Killua stuck his tongue out at Riehlvelt which made Riehlvelt flinch a bit. Riehlvelt then took out his whips, which were called song of defense, and moved it very fast _._

' _I wouldn't personally say you couldn't see it, it's just that it's moving at a very fast pace...but I'm sure for Killua and Gon it'll be easy for the both of them to catch it. '_

When Killua caught the whips that attacked him, Riehlvelt turned on the electricity, or his thunder snake, and did a small speech. I winced at that since it looked really painful. Killua then threw Riehlvelt up and caught him even when he was electrocuted, so of course RIehlvelt got electrocuted and fainted.

I smiled in relief at the fight. _'He's amazing…but at the same time I find it heartbreaking. All I can do now is to watch these two from behind ,take care of them and cheer them on'_

"Come on Hana! Let's go to the lobby!" I nodded and we both walked to the lobby. We saw Killua and went to him.

"Killua!" I called to him and we stopped in front of each other.

Gon gave him a thumbs up "Nice Killua!"

Killua gave a peace sign as a reply "yeah" I pulled them both to me and hugged them

"My two reckless idiots! Even though you guys won I still can't help but worry!" I said with a concerned and happy voice and they just laughed.

"You're acting like a mom right now, Hana" Teased Killua. I shook my head and pouted.

"I'm only 12! I'm too young to be a mom! But I might as well be one because of you two idiots"

"I'm glad Hana is so concerned about us though. It's Hana's role to be the one taking care of us like this" I blushed at Gon's comment.

"I don't know how to take that but okay now, it's my turn to fight Gido and Riehlvelt! Gon might not even get the chance to fight him because I'll beat the crap out of him" I let them go and turned to them. Both of them smiled at me.

"Do you even have a plan to fight them with? I only won my fight against what's his name because of who I am. I'm pretty sure you're going to be badly injured if the tops or the whips hit you" stated Killua.

"I'm pretty sure Hana has a great plan, after all Hana has been practicing" said Gon. I giggled and nodded at Gon's statement.

"Yeah, I have a great plan! I just hope I pull it off. Even Gon has a plan against him since he was concentrating during the match" I said happily.

We walked to our rooms and the two talked about things. I looked down at my fist and clenched it as I smiled. _'I'll show everyone that I'm not a helpless girl…I'm also a fighter like them'_

* * *

For the remaining days, I concentrated on using my other weapon. PonPon learned how to walk and run and now he's training how to fight…..Though she can turn his paws into sharp claws and can also grab objects, she's still far away from her original intention. I still haven't introduced PonPon to Killua nor Gon since I planned on making it a surprise when Wing will tell us what nen type we are. As much as I want to know what my Nen type is, I decided to wait so we could find out about it together.

It was the day of my match against Gido and he didn't show up because his injuries were quite bad. I crossed my arms and frowned. _'I really wanted to show off my weapon'_ I pouted. Since the fight I'm going to have with Riehlvelt is on the same day, I made sure to load up my weapon and smirked. I left PonPon at my room so she could rest after all she's been running around for days.

When they called out Riehlvelt and me, I skipped to the stage and twirled around which earned cheers from the spectators. I swear to god I can feel Killua shiver and say really bad things about me though but I don't care! I like the attention!

Riehlvelt smirked at me and I just titled my head to look innocent.

"You don't look as dangerous as the other boy so this will be a cinch for me" he chuckled after he said that which made me frown.

"I may not look menacing or whatever but I can definitely say that I can defeat you any time"

The referee called out of the match to start and before I knew it, he pulled out his whips. I smirked at that and lifted my skirt up a bit. Underneath the skirt was…of course shorts and a leather leg bags on both sides. I pulled out two pink staplers and he looked at me crazily.

"Staplers?! What is staplers going to do to me huh?! Are you going to staple me to death!? That's hilarious" He laughed out loud and did his song of defense. I grinned at him and pushed down the base of the stapler and pointed the staple at Riehlvelt.

I concentrated on the whips and saw an empty spot that lead to his sleeves being defenseless. So far from being the ultimate defense technique. I pressed the staple down and watched it go past the whips and hit Riehlvelt's sleeve which made him fly to the wall.

I watched it in shock and smiled brightly. _'By manipulating the strength and speed of the staple the moment it comes out, I managed to make a good long range weapon out of the most basic thing! I inserted nen to it so I could achieve that'_

When Riehlvelt panicked at that I smiled at him and looked at the referee. I managed to gain my goal now which is to scare the crap out of Riehlvelt and to ensure that my second weapon is actually effective. I raised my hand up and said something unexpected, the crowd murmured and shouted in anger.

"I surrender!"

The referee looked at me crazily. I know I was about to win if I just let Riehlvelt pass out but… I don't need to win to scare him. As I started to walk out of the ring, I saw Riehlvelt smiled in relief. I smirked at him

"I'm not going to be the one to give you a really bad beat up. Your next opponent will be the one who'll do that for me" I flipped my hair to the side and smiled brightly

"You better be ready to lose on your next match! Prepare for a beating!" I walked away and tried to act cool. Aaaah,I felt like I acted cool right there.

As I walked backstage, I looked down on the ground in wonder. _'Am I strong enough to protect them now? Can I really…walk the same path as them now?'_

"Hana!" I looked up and saw Killua and Gon who waited for me. Killua had a frown on his face while Gon smiled. I smiled back and ran to them.

 _I know I'm going to get scolded by Killua and Gon would defend me…yes, this is the scene that I treasure now. The moments I have with them are treasures given to me by pure luck…I want to protect them and the people I'll meet in the future…Kurapika and Leorio too! I'll protect them all with my own two hands!_


End file.
